Prevailing Over All
by Acacia Jules
Summary: Carly has some secrets that she’s been keeping from everyone, even Jason. Sonny learns he has a daughter, who’s connected. Things are heating up in PC, surprises around every turn! Carly, Jason, Spencers, Jax and more! PC Xover [CH 1,2,3,4,&5 REWRITTEN]
1. New Years Eve PARTAY REWRITTEN

**Title: ****Prevailing Over All**   
**Name:** Jules

**E-mail:**   
**Rating: ****PG-15**   
**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, except for Micah who is my creation, or any other new characters you may see, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong ABC, General Hospital and One Life to Live.   
**Classification:** AU, Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst, Comedy, Crossover   
**Summary: **Written in 1999 Carly has some secrets that she's been keeping from everyone, even Jason. Arguments between she and Sonny turn into something else . . . but will it last? C/J soon, Spencers, Jax and more! Port Charles X-over

**Status: **Unfinished

* * *

_This is my first Fan Fiction. Please, critique me!_

_Tell me what you think of my new character, soon to be characters. _

_Author's note: Ok, this was the first fan fiction I ever wrote, so be nice. Just so you all know, I wrote it WAY back in 1999, or earlier, I don't know exactly when, it was a long time ago. Which explains the timeline and storylines huh? So anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think! _

_Authors Note II 2004: Hi, it's me again! I'm rewriting the story a bit. You see, I first wrote this when I was 15. And for being only 15, I think it's a pretty good attempt at fiction. It was my first too! Anyways, my style has changed a bit since then, and I also have known for awhile that this fic is a bit erratic . . . . I guess that's what you get when you write a fic chapter by chapter with no plan or outline. Ahh, those were the days. These days, I plan out my fics with so much detail, I know the names of each character, if they're having babies, what THEIR names are going to be, how things are happening, timelines and so on, so NOTHING gets forgotten. I have a horrible memory as of late, so I don't want to leave anything to chance._

_Anyway, I wrote this way back in 1999, and actually was ambitious enough to set it in 2000, an actual future fic! So that also means there are characters from Port Charles in here, you remember that show, right? The spin off that was popular for a while, but kind of died out, then was canceled a few years later? At the point when I wrote this, I loved both shows, and I really didn't understand how if they all lived in the same town, basically went to the same places, worked in the same hospital, they didn't know each other. Plus, I didn't want to have to write two separate fics to write about them. _

_

* * *

_

**Prevailing Over All**

_By Jules_

**_Chapter 1_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_To set the story . . . ._

_The custody suit is over. Carly and Jason exposed AJ for hiring someone to burn down the warehouse; he was sentence to two years prison time. Jason and Carly were given custody of Michael. Because of AJ's position, he won't have visitation rights until the Judge decides that it would be in the best interest of Michael. They are living in the penthouse Carly decorated. _

_Sonny and Carly still can't stand each other. Robin's come back. As usual, Jason and Robin have gotten back together, but Robin's living in her own apartment. _

_There's tension in the penthouse. Carly attempted to move on from Jason, and was seeing a guy named Matt that she met at her new job as manager and bartender of Luke's for the past seven months, but she's still attracted to Jason. Jason loves Robin, but is also really attracted to Carly. The two don't know that they both feel the same way about each other._

_Jason and Sonny took down Moreno and run the East Coast, in a partnership. Alexis is working for them._

_Emily and Lucky are dating. They realized they had feeling for each other after Lucky came back from a trip to New York._

_Liz is dating Sly, who came back to town six months ago. She and Lucky broke up when he still went to New York after she didn't get into the Art Institute. _

_Nikolas is dating a girl named Cara that he met at PCU in a mythology class. They've been going out for four months and are really serious about each other. The citizens of Port Charles don't know much about Cara, but there are three people in Port Charles who know the truth and Nikolas is one of them, but knows to keep quite about it._

_The Quartermaine's have finally accepted the way things are with Jason and Carly, regarding their relationship, and Michael. As a result, they are all allowed to see Michael. Edward and Carly surprisingly get along and actually like each other. _

_Bobbie and Jerry are married. Lucas is very happy about Jerry being around all the time. Carly likes him too, to a point._

_Stefan and Laura are engaged. They are very happy together, Lucky's grown to accept it, having gotten to the point where he just wants his mother to be happy, and Nikolas is thrilled._

_Luke is seeing Alexis. All the sexual tension between the two finally burst after she and Ned parted ways._

_Lois came back and is with Ned. They are living together, married, with Brooke Lynn._

_Jax and V are dating. Jax finally came to his senses and asked her out and realized what a great thing he had right in front of him._

_Hannah was run out of town when it was found out that she didn't have any past connections with anyone in Port Charles. Plus there's the fact of her really freaky resemblance to Brenda. Plus, nobody in town is that fond of the FBI. _

_Karen and Joe married. They've moved into a big apartment across town. Karen's became one of Carly's really good friends after they met at Kelly's._

_Frank and Courtney are engaged, and living with their son Neil in a new big house that they bought with the money they stole from Julie. They are expecting a baby in about a month. Courtney and Carly are best friends; they found they had a lot in common. _

_Scott got tired of Lucy's schemes; Eve was tired of all of Kevin's psychology crap. They realized that they still loved each other, and had just been fooling themselves. Eve and Scott ran off together and eloped, Serena was thrilled. They are expecting a baby in April. Eve and Carly are good friends too, both having had to fight for what they have._

_Kevin is back with Lucy. He's forgiven her lying, but refuses to listen to her if she wants to harp on Eve, who he's remained friends with._

_A cure was found for Sebastian's heart problems. Ellen finally came to her senses and realized that she was in love with him, not Matt. They're living together. And have plans to go to New Orleans every year at Mardi Gras. _

_Matt bought the Scanlon home and renovated the rest of it making it completely wheelchair accessible. He had a relationship with Carly for awhile, but recently broke it off for fear of being hurt._

_Chris is in jail for six months for fraud. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**December 31,1999 **

**The Penthouse **

Carly didn't know how he did it, but Luke talked her into bartending and running the millennium New Years Eve party back in November so he could go on vacation with Alexis.

Scratch that, she knew _exactly_ how her uncle had done it. He'd been sly, and crafty, and caught her when she'd been vulnerable. He'd known she hadn't wanted to work New Years Eve and so he'd waited until the most opportune moment came to ask her, which arrived a few days after her boyfriend of several months, Matt Harmon had broken up with her. Matt had been able tell that she was still attracted to Jason and had told her that he just couldn't go through another one sided relationship like he had with Ellen. So Carly had been alone in her apartment, and when she was depressed and willing to say almost anything just to get people to leave her alone and wallow in her misery.

Carly's slipped on the dress she'd chosen for the party and critically looked at herself out in the mirror, checking for any imperfections. She had decided that if she had to work on New Years, she was at least going to look fantastic while doing so.

She had bought the most unbelievable dress. It was long, black, and slinky; she knew she looked good in black. It had a plunging v-neckline and a pooling open back. The skirt fell to the ground with had a slit up the right side that stopped just five inches from her hip The dress wasn't tight, but it hugged her in all the right places. She didn't wear a bra because she hated them, plus, it was just impossible to wear one with her dress.

Her blond hair, that when just past her shoulders, was parted on the right, then the front part was loosely twisted and pinned back on one side with bobbies, in a forties style. She put on her makeup, it was very subtle but she wore dark red lipstick.

Carly was finally putting on the finishing touches around eight pm, to accessorize she chose the diamond earrings and necklace that Jason had given her before the dock's gala. And a pair of black opened-toed, high heals, that had a thin strap around the ankle.

She'd known immediately that the dress had been perfect, but seeing the finished product, just made the purchase so much sweeter.

Carly came down to the main floor, then gave her final instructions to Liz Webber and Sly Eckert who were waiting in the living room about watching Michael. She was a bit reluctant to leaving them alone, but Sly was family, so she was allowing the couple to baby-sit. Latisha was coming with Carly to Luke's with her boyfriend, Reginald Jennings, the Q's butler. Carly also knew that there were bodyguards right outside the door, who would be listening for trouble. She grabbed her wrap, clutch, coat, a pair of leather gloves, and a scarf to protect her hair from the fierce winter wind. Latisha came down the stairs a few minutes later, looking wonderful in a long slinky chocolate brown spaghetti strap slip dress with rhinestones on the top slowly scattering down, the number of rhinestones getting scarcer the further down on the dress.

The two women left before Jason had gotten home from his business meeting, but he promised to swing by Luke's later. Robin was in Paris visiting one of the friends she'd made while she was there the last time, so she was one person Carly didn't have to worry about ruining the evening.

**11 pm**

**Luke's **

The New Years Eve Party was in full swing and it was a roaring success, as expected. Though she hadn't wanted to do the job, she'd planned the night to the best of her ability, and if she had to say so, she'd done an excellent job. She brought in extra servers, to make sure the floor and bar would be well covered, and that she herself wouldn't have to cover the bar. So if she had to say so herself, thing were definitely well planned.

Carly was currently sitting alone at a table listening to the great band she'd gotten for the night, honestly she hired them because it was Lucky and Emily's band, and nepotism was key at Luke's. But they also were really good and just signed a contract with L&B. She could tell that the audience really liked them. The band played and sang a variety of songs besides the ones they were putting on their album; right now they were playing a song by 10000 Maniacs, called Rainy Day. _(Really good song by the way, the group name is way weird, but great band.)_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_On bended knee_

_I've looked through every window then_

_Touched the bottom_

_The night a sleepless day instead_

_A day when love came_

_Came easy like what's lost now found_

_Beneath a blinding light _

_That would surround _

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Carly watched as couples danced together on the floor. She had an opinion that you could tell how many a relationship was doing, by how well they were moving together and reacting to one another on the dance floor. If the couple moved smoothly, anticipating each other's movements, and obviously wanted to be close to one another, the relationship was solid, and hot. If the couple was stiff, and awkward, avoiding eye contact, well that meant there was trouble there, possibly in the bedroom and in other areas.

Ned was dancing with his wife Lois, looking very happy. They were pressed close against one another, spinning and twirling, anticipating each other's every move. It was clear they had been together for a long, long time, but that the fires of passion had only just been reignited.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_We were, we were, we were, we were without_

_In doubt_

_We were, we were, we were, we were about_

_Saving for a rainy day_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Frank Scanlon was dancing with his fiancée, Courtney, who was very pregnant, about ready to pop. They were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes with silly smiles on their faces; the two obviously cared for each other. They weren't really even paying attention to the music, just slowly swaying to their own beat. Carly really didn't understand how they had managed to fool themselves for so long into thinking that they'd hated each other. It was so obvious now how deeply in love they were.

Joe, Frank's younger brother was dancing with his wife Karen. You could tell even from where Carly was sitting that they were newlyweds. They way the two looked so tenderly at each other, the lingering touches as they moved around the dance floor.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_I crashed through mirrors_

_I crashed through floors of laughter, then_

_In a blind scene_

_No ties would moor us to this room_

_A day when love came_

_Came easy like what's lost now found._

_And you would save me_

_And I held you like you were my child_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Kevin and Lucy were dancing cheek to cheek, in that odd passionate way of theirs, but Carly's could still see the years of love between them, and the obvious training. Though she did find it odd to see someone doing a tango to a rock song . . . .

Scott and Eve, who'd just eloped three months ago (before they even knew Eve was pregnant), were dancing as closely together as they possibly could, though Eve's pregnant belly was getting in the way. Even though she was only five months along, she was showing quite a bit, though the black empire waist gown she wore did a good job of concealing her pregnancy. She glowed with impending motherhood, and love for her husband. And Scott was quite obviously wild about his new wife, and soon to be mother of his child. He swept her around the dance floor so gently, with such care in his movements, and such tenderness in his touch. Carly felt a bit jealous watching the two.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_We were, we were, we were, we were without_

_In doubt_

_We were, we were, we were, we were about_

_Saving for a rainy day_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Stefan Cassadine was dancing with Laura; they were both unsurprisingly good dancers (both having had training), though the fact that they were dancing to this song sort of song was a surprise, also that they were at Laura's ex-husband's club. But Carly realize that Laura's son's band _was_ playing, and Luke _was_ out of town, on top of which, things had gotten much more amiable between the former spouses these days. Watching the two dance, she conceded that Stefan had loosened up considerably since the two had gotten engaged. He didn't wear black so much anymore either. Which everyone knew was Laura's good influence. And the two just moved so smoothly together, weaving in and out of the couples, with dreamy smiles on their faces, some times laughing softly at something the other would say. It made Carly get a bit choked up, because it was sweet, and wonderful, and something she just wanted so badly in her own life.

As she came across Felicia and Mac, Carly had to watch this couple a bit closer. At first glance, it appeared as thought the couple moved in harmony with one another, moving perfectly with the other's movements, but upon closer inspection, she noticed how fixed the gazes were on their faces. How they were dancing together so perfectly out of routine, not love. Felicia's head rested on her husband's shoulder, but her eyes gazed out, seeing something unseen, as did Mac's, staring at something far beyond over her shoulder, both dreaming of days gone by, or yet to come. Carly could tell they were clinging to something that had ending some time ago, and was familiar and comfortable to them, neither was ready to admit that it was over.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_If I were you_

_Defiant you_

_Alone upon a troubled way_

_I would send my heart to you_

_To save it for a rainy day_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Nikolas and Cara looked good out there, not as knowing about each other's movements as the other couples who had known each other for so much longer, but there were obviously the beginnings of some sort of meaningful relationship. There were longing, soulful glances, hesitant touches, as if they were afraid to touch one another in appropriately, but wanted to desperately. Yes, the desire was there, but had yet to be acted on.

Carly had never got a good look at the newest addition to Port Charles and her cousin's half brother's new love before. The girl had long brown hair that curled in ringlets, which she was wearing partially pinned up, and was very pretty. She was wearing a dark crimson floor length silk dress, with a lace up bodice and darker spaghetti straps. Carly felt like she was watching an evil fairy prince and princess strait out of a storybook.

She sighed, and just watched everyone dance, a melancholy mood settling in her heart.

Feeling very proud of planning a very successful party, but very lonely at the moment, she decided to go get a drink as the song was ending, hoping to drown away this hopeless, sadness that was so rapidly developing as she watched so many of her friends dance the night away so blissfully with their soulmates.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_We were, we were, we were, we were without,_

_In doubt_

_We were, we were, we were, we were about_

_Saving for a rainy day_

_If I were you_

_Defiant you_

_Alone upon a troubled way_

_I would send my heart to you_

_To save it for a rainy day..._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Carly was so enveloped in self pity, she didn't even notice that more than half the guys in the room watched her saunter to the bar in that slinky dress of hers that showed off the curves she was so proud of. A moment later a unified **THWAK** was heard when the attached guys' girlfriends hit them. Carly spun around at the noise, bewildered as to what it could have possibly have been, but completely missed seeing what had happened.

Frowning, she turned back around, and continued her way back to the bar. When she got there, Darren, who never missed a thing, was laughing his butt off. After Carly questioned about what was so funny, he filled her in, once he managed to stop chuckling. Carly, had never embarrassed easily, and she had to laughed too, though her laughter was aimed at the stupidity of men who would look at another woman while out on a date.

"Really?! That's what the sound was? God, to have got that on tape . . ." Carly lamented wistfully.

"Well, do you think a security camera would be good enough?" Darren asked joking.

Jason walked into Luke's to see Carly sitting elegantly on a bar stool listening to whatever the bartender was saying and moments after he walked in she just as she threw back her head and laughed

Jason stopped dead in his tracks, 'Damn that's so sexy, but of course Carly's always hot. Nevertheless she is looking absolutely incredible in that dress, I wonder what she's wearing under it . . . .' Jason contemplated to himself momentarily, then wondered where the notion had come from. He and Carly hadn't been together like that in _years_. He pushed the puckish thoughts away, but as he stared at her, he began to imagine himself sliding that clingy black dress off her . . .

Robin was away, she'd _said_ that she was visiting a friend in Paris for the Holidays, however Jason didn't quite find himself believing her about everything anymore and was feeling depressed _(well about as depressed as Jason Morgan gets that is)_ about it.

Carly was catching her breath, when she glanced near the door way and finally noticed Jason, staring absorbedly at her. With one quick look over she'd concluded that he was looking very sexy in a custom-made black Armani suit and royal-blue dress shirt with the first two buttons undone, which was slightly taunt on his muscular chest. Carly started to picture herself taking off that tight shirt and . . . she snapped out of her fantasy when he stopped staring and walked over to her.

"Carly. You're looking great tonight." Jason greeted smoothly.

"Hey Jase! You're not looking to bad yourself." Carly replied, hoping that he hadn't notice the blush on her face that she'd gotten from her musing, which had quickly made her body heat rise.

They just stared at each other for what seemed to Darren way to long, as he was starting to feel uncomfortable from the heat coming from the fire stares being exchanged between the two, so he decided that he had to break in, or else lose his sanity, "Can I get you two anything to drink?"

"Scotch on the rocks." Jason answered, still not taking his eyes off Carly.

"I'll have a martini, with three olives." Carly turned and smiled at Darren. She had to regain control of her emotions before she lost control of her actions, and Jason's icy blue eyes, which had always caused Carly to go to pieces, weren't helping.

Darren mixed the drinks, and gave them to Carly and Jason. Jason gave him a twenty, for a tip, and asked Carly to join him at a table.

The two sat down, but were restless, not quite knowing what to say. These days, their conversations mostly centered around Michael, or arguments about Robin or Sonny. They hadn't truly had any honest alone time in months, and now that they were finally getting some, they were finding it hard to talk for the first time. Whether it was the sexual tension that was practically eating them alive, or if they'd just forgotten how to talk to each other, the silence was still deafening.

They basically sat in an awkward silence, sipping their drinks, glancing at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking, until Carly restlessly checked her watch and sat up in shock, "Oh my god! Two minutes to midnight!"

She got Lucky's attention and gave him the prearranged sign, then showed two fingers.

Lucky gave a small nod of acknowledgement, then addressed the crowded blue's club, "Alright everyone, I'm really glad you all could come to Luke's annual New Years Party!"

Everyone clapped and cheered wildly in support, some of it was quite obviously drunken support.

"Well, it's almost midnight, so everyone get a glass of champagne so we can bring in the New Year properly."

Emily grabbed two glasses. She took one for herself and handed Lucky the other one. The two were underage, and though everyone knew this, they were over looking it because it was New Years.

"Now everyone grab your sweetheart," he put his arm around Emily's waist and pulled her close, "and get ready to enter the new millennium!"

Jason and Carly got up and found some champagne, then headed to the center of the floor.

"And it's time for the count down!"

Everyone started counting down on Lucky's mark, "Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . . seven . . . six . . . five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one . . . Happy New Year!"

Everyone, kissed, hugged, and drank. Streamers and confetti went flying, the band started playing Auld Lag Sang, and every guy kissed his girlfriend. Lucky and Emily were making out on the stage, quickly getting a very large audience shocked of watchers.

Jason, not having looked up at the stage, took advantage of the moment himself, and kissed Carly, firmly and passionately.

When he finally pulled away, several moments later, the only word that Carly could manage to filter through her brain was a dreamy, "Wow."

Eventually she wobbly turned back to the stage, if only to see what practically everyone in the club was gaping at. To her horror, it was Lucky and Emily . . . still kissing or better put, attempting to swallow each other's tongues. She glanced down at her Cartier watch and saw it was six minutes after midnight.

Sighing, she turned to Jason, who was still gazing down at her, looking prime to kiss some more, "I'll be right back, I have to go break up _my cousin_ and _your sister_ before they start to procreate on the stage in front of the drunken masses."

Jason, jerked his head up towards the stage to see his beloved sister, single-mindedly making out with Lucky Spencer. Her hands were all over the place . . . places they didn't belong . . . . Carly rushed up to the stage, right then and there thank fully pulling them apart.

"Lucky, you've gathered quite an audience with that last show." Carly pointed out, unknowingly giving them a smirk identical to Luke's own.

"What do you mean?" Lucky queried unknowingly.

"My dear cousin, you were playing tonsil hockey for over seven minutes, on a stage in front a large crowd of drunken celebrators."

Lucky and Emily look around with wide shocked eyes, and turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Um, we kind of got caught up in the moment." Emily squeaked out hoping that no one really noticed.

Trying to take the focus off of Emily, Lucky attempted to distract Carly, "Hey, Carly, why don't you sing a song."

"I can't sing."

"Yes you can, you're a Spencer, besides I've heard you, you've got a great voice."

Lucky's Spencer charm talks her into it after a few minutes of arguing.

"Damn Lucky, I don't want to!"

"But Carly, you'll be great!"

Carly stayed silent for a moment, then another smirk forms on her face, "And I can sing any song I want?"

"Sure!"

"I'll need some back up singers . . . ."

Emily and Lucky exchange a look, then turn to Carly, "Just what exactly are you planning Cous?"

**A few minutes later **

Lucky took the mike to introduce her, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we've got a real treat for you. The manager of this fine establishment, and my cousin, has agreed to sing us a song, so put your hands together for . . . Carly Benson Spencer!"

The stage was lit with a several gel lights in blue reds and a few spot lights. Carly was standing in front of the lead microphone, to the side, Emily, and the bands female locals were lined up for back up.

A heavy base beat began and those familiar with alternative music, or just the music of Garbage immediately recognized the song from the beginnings, which started with the back up doing Oah and Aahs . . .

Carly looked for Jason, who'd she'd chosen this song for. She needed to express finally the feelings in her heart she'd felt so long, to explain how things were. She quickly found him and their eyes locked, then she started to sing the slightly disturbing song (to the older members of the audience.)

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_(Oh oh, __Ah, ahh.... Oh oh, __Ah, ahh...._

_Oh oh, __Ah, ahh... Oh oh __Ah, ahh.....)_

_I would die for you _

_I would die for you _

_I've been dying just to feel you by my side _

_To know that you're mine _

_I will cry for you _

_I will cry for you _

_I will wash away your pain with all my tears _

_And drown your fear _

_(Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh Aaaaahhhhhhhh_

_Aaaahhhhhhhh Oooaaahhaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh)_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The younger members the audience got right into the song, some recognizing it from the Romeo and Juliet soundtrack, others just appreciating it for what it was, a great song, especially when sung by someone with the right smoky voice and the right amount of pain to back it up. The mystical quality of the music pulled you into the song and the hurt in the tone of the person singing it just held the audience there. Any girl who'd crushed, or loved a guy who did not, or could not return her feelings knew exactly what the lyrics were saying.

It was the type of song that made you want to scream, cry and tugged at your heartstrings all at the same time.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_I will pray for you _

_I will pray for you _

_I will sell my soul for something pure and true _

_Someone like you _

_See your face every place that I walk in _

_Hear your voice every time that I'm talking _

_You will believe in me _

_And I will never be ignored _

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The X and Y generation began grinding to the beat of the song, while the older ones knowing they were too old for bumping and grinding (thankfully for the minds and sights of the young ones) clapped along to the beat, and swayed in time to the music.

Courtney and Eve were watching their friend closely, they for one knowing that there was more going on then met the eye. They knew exactly what this song was about, whose relationship Carly was singing about. Neither one was sure whether she was just getting some things off her chest, or if their friend was trying to send a message to that some one in particular. But they were both watching that certain someone, and the man in question's expression never wavered, as usual, but his stare never strayed from Carly.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_I will burn for you _

_Feel pain for you _

_I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart _

_I'll tear it apart_

_I will lie for you _

_Beg and steal for you _

_I will crawl on hands and knees until you see _

_You're just like me…_

_Violate all my love that I'm missing _

_Throw away all the pain that I'm living _

_You will believe in me _

_And I can never be ignored _

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Lucky had to admit as he played his guitar and truly listened to the lyrics for the first time, that the song really sounded as if it had been written for his cousin. Like it was about her relationship with Jason, and if that dolt didn't get the message after this, Lucky was going to definitely have to finally step in and do something, because he couldn't stand to see his cousin so miserable. Heck, he'd get his father involved if that was what it took, and his father would _hate_ that, but anything, was better than watching Jason and Carly dance around each other for any longer. Five years was long enough.

Emily could see her boyfriend was planning something, and from the looks of directions his gazes were going, it was about Jason and Carly. Emily wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. She thought this was something best left up to destiny, not Lucky Spencer and one of his crazy schemes. Something told her she was going to have to reign him in before he did something stupid and embarrassing. The situation was one that needed to be handled by Jason and Carly alone, and she'd make sure it stayed that way, even if she had to distract Lucky for several hours at a time . . . . .

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_I would die for you _

_(Aaaahhhhhhh)_

_I would kill for you _

_(Aaaahhhhhhhh)_

_I will steal for you_

_(Oaaahhhhh) _

_I'd do time for you _

_(Ooaaahhhhaahh)_

_I would wait for you _

_(Ooaaahhhhaahh)_

_I'd make room for you_

_(Ooaaahhhhaahh) _

_I'd sail ships for you _

_(Oohhaaaaahhhhooohhh)_

_To be close to you _

_(Oohaaahhhhaahh)_

_To be a part of you _

_(Ooaaahhhhaahh)_

_'Cause I believe in you_

_(OoohOhhaaaahhahhh) _

_I believe in you _

_I would die for you_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Everyone in the club was applauding wildly, some whistling, but Carly's soul focus was Jason, who just stared soulfully back into her eyes, a fire burning behind his lowered lids.

Carly leisurely went down the stairs off the stage, single minded in her pursuit of Jason, Lucky ran after her.

"Cous, you were amazing. Hey, I know that this may seem like a stupid idea . . . but do you mind if we have like an open mike for a while. The band and I need a break, and well, I think that it's a great idea."

Carly paused for half a second to consider it, then gave in to his puppy dog eyes, not wanting to waste any more time than she had to talking to Lucky, plus they had been on since the club opened that night. However, in those few moments Lucky had talked to her, Carly lost sight of Jason in the crowd.

Ned sang a song, then Dara, Emily, Lucky, Ned again. Then a few other people went up.

Nikolas and his girlfriend Cara were listening to all the people sing, sometimes dancing, at times just hanging out in a corner as close as possible touching each other when possible. Nikolas remembered when Cara sang for him a few times, mostly it had been along with the radio or something, but she had been really good.

"Cara, why don't you go up and sing?" Nikolas encouraged.

"I'm really not good enough." She answered bashfully.

"You are an amazing singer. And I am not just saying that because you are my girlfriend."

Cara frowned, "Well, what would I sing if I _did_ go up?"

"Why don't you sing that one song you sang last time you sang for me? The one you're constantly listening to in the car." Nikolas suggested.

"You really think I'm good?" She asked one last time, absolutely terrified of humiliating herself in front of a club full of people.

"You're one of the best I've ever heard . . . . Besides, most of the people in here are totally smashed, they probably won't remember what's happened in the past couple hours anyway."

Cara laughed, and relented, having to admit that Nikolas was probably right. So Nikolas talked to Lucky, who was more than happy to let his brother's girlfriend take a turn, and before Cara knew it, she was up on stage.

The audience was very pleased to hear the familiar beginning cords of a slow song, which brought back memories of recent years.

Cara gripped the microphone tightly, taking a deep shuddering breath, closed her eyes, and launched into the unhurried melodious lyrics, which she'd found to some up so many things in her life, so many times.

_   
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories _

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Couples slowly drifted out to the dance floor, many having taken a break during the many fast paced songs of the past hour to get drinks or something to eat.

Husbands and wives, engaged couples, partners of all sorts, were pressed closely against one another, gazing into their lover's eyes, thankful for the time they were being allowed to have together, to be in love.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_   
Remember the good times_

_That we had_

_Let them slip away from us _

_When things got bad_

_Clearly I first saw you_

_Smiling in the sun_

_Wanna feel your warmth upon me _

_I want to be the one _

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Lucky and Emily danced, arms wrapped tightly around one another, savoring the short time they were being allowed to dance together on this holiday and enjoy each other's company. They're foreheads were lightly touching as they sought to make as much contact as possible, though Emily's head eventually slipped to rest on Lucky's shoulder.

Ned and Lois were dancing nearby, though they were putting a few more moves into their slow dance, a few spins and what not. But they still always ended up with Lois firmly encased Ned's arms, and very glad to be there. They both kept flashing their dimples at each other, and stealing kisses in-between spins. It was obvious to anyone watching that Brook Lynn didn't have to worry about being an only child for too much longer if they kept it up.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories _

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Frank and Courtney were savoring what they _knew_ was going to be their last dance for a very long time. Their baby was due at any time, and as soon as it came, there was going to be no getting out of the house for a very long time, at least not for several months. And while there might be more songs that night, they were done, Courtney was just carrying around too much extra weight to last any longer, even with resting and putting her feet up.

Scott and Eve on the other hand were just enjoying the dance for what it was, a beautiful moment, without a child, before they have another child to worry about, where they could express their love without having to worry about young prying eyes. It was about being up past nine-thirty on a week night, and not having to worry about who was waking up Serena in the morning to get her ready for school. Or if they were playing the music too loud and if it was going to wake her. It was relaxing, perfect, and magical. And though they knew the night would end eventually . . . it wasn't over yet and they were together, and that was all that mattered.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_I'm so tired _

_That I can't sleep_

_Standing on the edge_

_Of something much too deep_

_It's funny how I feel so much _

_Yet cannot say a word_

_We are screaming inside _

_Oh we can't be heard_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Carly watched the couples dance wistfully, wishing she was out there, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Spinning around, she found Jason behind her. He raised an eyebrow at her, and then held out his hand.

Carly's heart thumped wildly in her chest as she took his hand and he swept her out onto the dance floor. And once there, as they always had, the two danced effortlessly together, in perfect sync. Carly didn't know why she felt a bit surprised she and Jason still danced together the same way, dancing had always been their thing, it was what had first brought them together, but she couldn't even remember the last time the two had danced.

Looking up at him she smiled, "Aren't we skipping a step?"

Jason raised an eyebrow in question.

Carly smirked, "A game a dance, that was the deal, remember?."

"This one's on me." He informed her, his eyes still burning with same desire she'd noticed earlier.

Carly felt the flame within her ignite again, she nodded, not being able to speak, and just let him lead for once.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me? _

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories _

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Karen and Joe were just holding each other tightly, swaying to the music, silly newly wed grins on their faces _(hey, if they've been married in the past year, and they aren't pregnant, they're still going to have the grin on their face. TRUST ME, I've seen it too many times . . . .)_ Everything was just so great, they were together, their sister-in-law was about to have a baby, Karen's dad was now happily married too, to one of Joe's best friend's. Matt was pretty happy, ok yeah, he'd just broken up with someone, but he'd just bought the house, and he was achieving complete independence. The point was, for once in their life, everything was going good.

Kevin and Lucy slowly twirled around the floor, staring deeply into one another's souls. After what had seemed like ages, and many ups and downs, they were back together, where they could both honestly say, they really and truly belonged. They were each other's homes, they understood one another's quirks like no one else, and Sigmund had missed living with both his mommy and daddy . . . or so Lucy and Victor told Kevin. Anyway, in the end, things had worked out for the best, even though Lucy wasn't thrilled bout Kevin remaining friends with Eve . . . .

However this night was for new beginnings, and she was going to spend this night with her Doc. She also really and truly believed whoever someone spent bringing in New Years with, was whom they would be with in the coming year.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_So afraid to love you _

_More afraid to lose_

_Clinging to a past _

_That doesn't let me choose_

_Where once there was a darkness, _

_A deep and endless night_

_You gave me everything you had _

_Oh you gave me life_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Stefan and Laura were also out on the dance floor, staring into each other's eyes. Stefan was frowning through, concentrating on the words of the song.

"What's wrong Stefan, is something wrong?" Laura questioned, not knowing what he was doing.

"It is these, lyrics. They are very . . . relatable. They remind me of you, and just . . . everything."

"Yes, it is one of those songs. It tends to bring up memories and cause us to remember the loves we thought we lost. But remember what it says, remember the good times, don't let the rest of your life pass you by, dwelling on the past. Weep not for the memories. We're lucky, we're getting a second chance."

Stefan swallows the lump in his throat, that he would never ever admit to having had developed, "Yes Lasha, we are truly blessed." He replied, cupping her chin and giving her a soft tender kiss, "And I promise you we will not waste a moment of it." And with that, he swore not to dwell on the past any longer. Then he twirled Laura out, and back in again, causing her to softly laugh, and they began dancing again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The song died out, and the audience was silent for a moment, most honestly caught up in reflections. Then realizing the song was over, and that the angelic voice was waiting, trembling for a response, the applause began, slowly at first, but growing quickly as people snapped out of their thoughts. There wasn't a pair of hands in the entire club that wasn't clapping. There were even a few wolf whistles.

This caused Cara to blush a deep crimson. She quickly got rid of the microphone and hurried off the stage back to Nikolas.

"I told you that you were an absolutely fantastic singer, and that you'd wow them." Nikolas complemented, spinning her around in his arms, giving her the tactile comfort she needed.

Cara was about to retort when Lois came charging up, almost literally dragging Ned with her.

"Oh-my-God. You are, just such an excellent singer!" Lois laid a hand on her chest, shaking her head in astonishment, as if not able to believe what she'd just experienced, "We were just, totally swept away by your performance up there . . . . Would you consider signing with our company?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Cara was weary just listening to the outgoing woman with a Brooklyn accent, where did she get her energy? It was way past midnight . . . .

"Oh, sorry. I'm Lois Ashton, this is my husband Ned. We own L&B records."

Cara took a closer look at Ned and suddenly recognized him, "Oh my God, you are Eddie Maine!"

"Yeah." Ned put in, feeling a bit happier that a teenager would know who he was.

"My mother had _all_ your albums." She gushed. _(Honestly, I think I wrote this part right after watching Empire Records . . . . if you've seen the movie, you'll understand what happened . . . but it's just too cute to take out.)_

Lois swiftly covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing at her husband's rapidly deflated ego, which, in her opinion, needed to be taken down a notch or two every now and then.

Cara also observed the dejected look on his face, so she hastily added, "I borrowed them all the time, I love your music too, really."

Nikolas knew that wasn't the least bit true, but was proud of his girlfriend's quick thinking, just to try and not hurt Ned's feelings.

"Anyway," Lois continued, not the least bit concerned about her husband's ego "would you like to come down to our offices and work out a deal with us? I know that your CD's would sell fast, your beautiful and you have a terrific voice and . . . "

Cara cut her off, "I have to think about it. I might come down later this week to discuss it."

As Ned pulled Lois away from the young couple, they could hear Ned whisper to Lois, "You scared her to death you know."

Having stayed far past her usual quitting time, and seeing as a lot of the partiers had left, Carly and Jason decided that it was time for them to go home. Carly tossed the keys to Lucky and ordered him to close up. He nodded, and knew that it would be on his head if things weren't perfect in the morning.

**Four minutes later **

**In the Limo**

Jason and Carly were sitting next to each other in the limo, desperately wanting the person sitting next to them, but terrified their feelings weren't returned.

The strain between them was mounting, and the two were growing restless, their restlessness, gave way to arguing when Carly mentioned that she had let Sly baby-sit Michael for the night, which Jason hadn't known as he hadn't had time to stop by the Penthouse yet.

"You let **_him_** watch our son?! How do you even know he's responsible enough to do so?!" Jason yelled, losing his temper, a feat, which could pretty much only accomplishable by one Carly Spencer.

"Because he's family Jason." Carly explained calmly, "Besides, Liz is there with him."

"His girlfriend is there?" Jason asked unbelievingly, in his mind the situation just getting worse.

"Yes, the two are there together, alone. But they promised to be on their best behavior. I trust them! I thought that you trusted me to look after the well being of our son!" Carly screamed, tears were running down her face, hurt.

Jason couldn't stand to see her cry, or bare to think that he was the one who was responsible for putting there, so he hugged her.

"I'm sorry Carly for yelling." Jason apologized.

They gazed into each other's eyes and the sexual tension in the limo rose instantly skyrocketed. Neither Jason nor Carly could take it any longer, and they dove at each other and started kissing passionately. Carly moved over and straddled Jason's lap, her skirt sliding up legs. Jason's hand went under her skirt and started caressing and gently squeezing her thigh. As his hand went up higher, he discovered she wasn't wearing any panties, and groaned against her lips.

"Carly, no panties?" He moaned.

"Panty lines (pant) ruin the line (pant) of the (pant) dress." She gasped out as he began attacking her neck.

Growling, he pushed her down on to the seat, and then no more words were said except for grunts, moans, and uncontrolled crying out of names.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.

Music used in this chapter:

_Rainy Day By 10000 Maniacs _

_#1 Crush Garbage_

_I Will Remember You Sarah McLachlan _

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	2. Havin' a Baby REWRITTEN

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, except for Jaiden who is my creation, or any other new characters you may see, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong ABC, General Hospital and AMC.

**Prevailing Over All   
**_By Jules_

_**Chapter 2   
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

**_PREVIOUSLY: _**

_**In the Limo   
**_

_Jason and Carly were sitting next to each other in the limo, desperately wanting the person sitting next to them, but terrified their feelings weren't returned.   
_

_The strain between them was mounting, and the two were growing restless, their restlessness, gave way to arguing when Carly mentioned that she had let Sly baby-sit Michael for the night, which Jason hadn't known as he hadn't had time to stop by the Penthouse yet.   
_

_"You let **him** watch our son?! How do you even know he's responsible enough to do so?!" Jason yelled, losing his temper, a feat which was pretty much only accomplishable by one Carly Spencer.   
_

_"Because he's family Jason." Carly explained calmly, "Besides, Liz is there with him."   
_

_"His girlfriend is there?" Jason asked unbelievingly, in his mind the situation just getting worse.   
_

_"Yes, the two are there together, alone. But they promised to be on their best behavior. I trust them! I thought that you trusted me to look after the well being of our son!" Carly screamed, tears were running down her face, hurt.   
_

_Jason couldn't stand to see her cry, or bare to think that he was the one who was responsible for putting there, so he hugged her. _

_"I'm sorry Carly for yelling." Jason apologized.   
_

_They gazed into each other's eyes and the sexual tension in the limo rose instantly skyrocketed. Neither one couldn't take it anymore and they dove at each other and started kissing passionately. Carly moved over and straddled Jason's lap, her skirt sliding up legs. Jason's hand went under her skirt and started caressing and gently squeezing her thigh. As his hand went up higher, he discovered she wasn't wearing any panties, and groaned against her lips. _

_"Carly, no panties?" He moaned. _

_"Panty lines (pant) ruin the line (pant) of the (pant) dress." She gasped out as he began attacking her neck. _

_Growling, he pushed her down on to the seat, and then no more words were said except for grunts, moans, and uncontrolled crying out of names._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**20 minutes later **

As the limo pulled up to Harbor View Towers, Carly was just attempting to straighten her dress, which was honestly a total lost cause, it was wrinkled from being bunched up. The bobbies had fallen out of her hair, and it was a bit mussed up. Jason was efficiently re-buttoning, and collecting any properties tossed aside during the encounter, such as Carly's handbag. By the time the driver opened the door, it was the two were quite cool and collected.

Carly was just very grateful that the driver was very professional about it all and didn't even smirk about what had just happened, because she knew he had to have been able to hear.

**The Next Day**

Jason and Carly never talked about the limo ride, Carly was embarrassed for letting herself get out of control the way she had, and Jason felt guilty for it ever happening, since he was technically still with Robin. Both just silently figured that it was just their way of finally releasing the sexual tension that had been building between them for over a year.

Later that day, Carly was out to lunch with Courtney Scanlon at the Outback.

"I'm never going to have this baby!" Courtney moaned.

"Oh yes you will. You only have a little less than a month to go." Carly declared knowingly.

"I know . . . I think I'm really just nervous about giving birth for the first time. I was over a couple weeks late having Neil. John got tired of waiting and made me have a cesarean . . . . Or it could be that I'm just tired of being pregnant." Courtney grimaced in discomfort. She really didn't want to talk about any of it anymore, so she changed the subject, "The New Years party was fabulous last night. You did a great job."

"Really? I was so afraid it would be an enormous flop." She ignored the change in subject; that was Courtney's subtle way of telling her to drop it, "Of course then Uncle Luke couldn't have blamed me, because I hadn't wanted to do it in the first place."

"Oh yeah, it was amazing. And the open mike idea was impressive." Courtney felt relieved that Carly had let the subject drop, those times with John weren't something she wanted to relive. The long-term affect of that her disastrous marriage had taken her along time to become conscious of, and by that time she and Frank were already trying to sabotage Joe's relationship. She'd stopped that at once, and then she and Frank started a sexual relationship. Six months later, he proposed, wanted to become a family with her a Neil, and the next week she found out she was pregnant.

"It was really Lucky's idea, but thanks." Carly admitted truthfully.

"Well everyone loved it. You had some really amazing singers up there." Courtney praised.

"Which one was your favorite? I left before the party ended."

"Were you there when Nikolas Cassadine's girlfriend sang 'I Will Remember You'?" Courtney quiried.

"Oh yes, that was right before I left!" Carly exclaimed perking up, "She was wonderful! The audience seemed to love her."

Courtney grimaced once again as a sharp pain radiated through her lower back.

Carly was growing concerned, "Are you ok Court?"

Courtney feigned a smile as the pain went away, "Yeah, sure. I'm fine."

Carly was still worried, but she went on, "Ok, anyway, I'm going to ask her to comeback and sing."

"That's a great idea!" Courtney agreed. Then her smile turned into a frown suddenly and she put her hands on her lower back, "Owww."

"That's the third time in like, ten minutes! What is wrong?" Carly demanded, concerned for her friend.

"I don't know, I've been having some intense pains in my lower back. It goes away, but comes back a few minutes later." Courtney confessed.

"Oh my god. I've heard about this sort of thing. Court, sweetie, I think you're in labor."

"Owww . . . I think you're right, and if these are contractions, they're getting stronger!"

"Let's go, the limo is right outside."

Carly threw two 20's on the table and sped out of there with Courtney. Alec and Billy, the bodyguards, running close behind, not quite knowing what was going on, having not been listening to their conversation, but understanding they had to go fast.

Billy started the car while Alec helped the girls in, and then jumped in the front seat. The limo pealed out of the lot.

**Two minutes later **

From the back of the limo a voice called out, "Oh shit! My water broke . . . "

"Damn! Billy pull over, we'll never make it in time." Carly ordered

Courtney was breathing hard, "Carly . . . my cell-phone . . . press memory three . . . it's Frank's cell-phone."

As the limo pulled over, Carly manages to find the phone in Courtney's bottomless of a purse. After two rings the phone's answered.

"Frank here."

"Frank, its Carly. I've got good news and bad news . . . . The good news is, Courtney's in labor. The bad is that we're in a limo pulled off to the side of the road 15 minutes from the Hospital, Courtney's water just broke, and the contractions are coming much faster."

Frank freaked a bit, "What?! Her water broke? Is she ok? "

"She's fine, well except she's HAVING A BABY ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER!!!!!"

"Give me your location, I'll have an ambulance there in five minutes."

Courtney screamed in pain in the background as another contraction comes.

"Shit, the contractions are 30 seconds apart."

She gave the phone to Alec and had him give directions to Frank.

"Alec, tell him I'm going to need some help, this baby going to be here before that ambulance is."

Courtney cried out again.

Frank had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Breath Courtney, do your Lamaze." Carly told her, trying to sooth her.

Courtney did the breathing exercises to the best of her ability, but it just wasn't the same without Frank to coach her. As the contraction ended her breathing quieted.

Several moments later Courtney's breathing became hard again.

"IT hurts!" She cried out.

"Breath Courtney, it'll help." Carly responded calmly.

"The breathing doesn't help one fuckin' bit!" Blasted Courtney.

Frank can hear Courtney, and instructed Alec about the next thing to do.

Alec relayed the info that Frank told him.

"He said to look and see if the baby's crowning." Alec imparted to his boss.

Carly looked, "Shit, um, yeah, tell him I can see the tip of the head . . . .Wow, I really never thought the miracle of birth was so . . . messy."

Alec covered a laugh, though he agreed with her, and reported the next set of instructions, "He said to have Courtney push on the next contraction."

Carly instructed Courtney what to do, "Frank said to push on the next contraction Courtney, so push! . . . Oh! Oh! The heads coming. Good job Courtney, you can do it! That a girl!"

"Frank says to support the head, and keep pushing through the contraction."

"Keep pushing . . . the heads out . . . here comes the shoulder!" Carly couldn't believe what she was participating in, she was actually helping her best friend deliver to her child.

"Good, he said that to turn the baby a quarter of the way around and the other one should come."

Carly did as she was told, "Ok, Courtney, I need one more big push! PUSH! . . . Here it comes . . . It's a girl!!! It's a baby girl."

Alec, feeling as if he'd just done something very momentous, proudly conveyed the news to Frank, "Congratulations, you are now the proud father of a little girl."

Frank was overwhelmed by happiness, but was able to tell them the rest of what to do.

"Tell, tell Carly, to wrap the baby up, then give it to Courtney." Frank instructed.

Alec once again relayed the information.

Carly wrapped the baby in her discarded jacket and gave it to Courtney.

Frank finished his instructions on what to do, then hung up.

Just as Carly had finally completed the tasks, ambulance sirens could be heard coming closer.

"Yeah _now_ they show up, after we did all the work." Carly joked to Alec, then turned back to Courtney, "So, how are you doing back here?"

Courtney laughed in new mother bliss, "I can't believe I just gave birth to this perfect thing . . . She's so tiny."

"Well, they typically start out that way hon. Do you and Frank know what are you going to call her?"

"I'm going to name her Samantha Keri."

Finally the ambulance arrived, Frank surprised them by being one of the paramedics, and was actually the first paramedic to jump out of the rig, though that wasn't too surprising.

"Hey baby, I got here as quick as I could. I'm so sorry I missed it." Frank apologized.

"Come and met your daughter Frank. Sweetie, this is your daddy. Frank, this is your daughter, Samantha Keri." Courtney announced softly.

She handed the baby to Frank, who after several long moments, handed the baby to the other paramedic.

The new family rushed off to the hospital, leaving Carly standing behind.

"I can't believe that just happened." Alec exclaimed, forgetting himself.

"That was so freakin' cool!" Billy, being only 19 still used those terms.

Carly just laughed, "Come on boys, let's go home. It's been an exhausting day . . . . Ohh, ewww. We are so going to have to have this thing cleaned." She commented looking into the back, without the rose tinted glasses of a women helping her best friend give birth, "I'm riding up front with you guys!"

The two silent nodded in agreement, after taking one look in back of the limo. They both had a feeling that Mr. Morgan would be just purchasing a new limo . . . .

xxx

**General Hospital **

Joe and Karen were both working the ER that afternoon. There was a lull in activity right then so they were taking a moment to sit down, and catch their breath, just as they were about to actually do so, an ambulance pulled up.

Mentally groaning, but living on the adrenalin this life gave them, the two ran over to help with the new arrivals. Joe and Karen were both shocked however to see Courtney being wheeled in and Frank carefully walking behind her cradling a newborn baby, which appeared to be wrapped up in a jacket!

"Frank, is that what I think it is?" Karen questioned, growing excited.

Frank laughed, " Joe, Karen, I'd like you to meet your new niece, Samantha Keri Scanlon."

Joe and Karen crowded around him to get a quick look at the baby before both she and Courtney were whisked up to the Maternity ward.

xxx

**Jason and Carly's Penthouse **

Jason startled, and alarmed when he saw Carly come in, an absolute and complete mess.

"Carly, are you alright? Is that blood? Are you hurt? What happened?" He demanded.

Carly looked down and giggled, "Wow, I didn't even notice that _I'd_ been covered in blood and stuff. It's really amazing how much blood and other fluids are involved when delivering a baby."

"What? You delivered a baby?" Jason inquired confused, but at the same time relieved to hear Carly was safe and unharmed.

"Yeah, Courtney went into labor during lunch, we weren't able make it to the hospital in time, so I had to deliver it on the side of the road."

"You delivered Courtney's baby on the side of the road." Jason repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, in the limo. She had a baby girl and named it Samantha Keri. I don't know the baby's condition, but I can tell you this, that baby had a powerful set of lungs. Just like her mother." She informed him staring off into space, then blinked and shook her head, "Oh God, I am so tired, I'm going to go to take a nice bath, then go to bed."

"Do you want me to call the hospital and find out if they're alright?" He offered as she trudged up the stairs.

"Would you? That would be so great."

"Yeah, why don't you go up, I'll come up and tell you when I get the info on them."

Carly yawned, "Thanks Jase, you're a life savor."

She went up the rest of the way, to the main bathroom started to fill the tub. She had redesigned the bathroom and it looked great. It had an old-fashioned white sink and tub; the tub was a large, deep, old-fashioned tub, that if one was inclined, could fit two people in it. All the fixtures were a bright gold.

Carly poured in some of her bubble bath, lit some candles, turned on the CD player they had in the bathroom.

She hit random on the mode choice, then climbed into the tub. The music began to play and slowly Carly began to unwind.

xxx

Nikolas was in his bedroom at the cottage, rushing to get things ready. Setting out candles, making his bed with the silk sheets he'd just bought specially for the occasion, making sure _he_ looked perfect, in his black slacks and a navy-blue silk shirt, light spray of his expensive cologne.

His girlfriend of several month, Cara, was going to be arriving soon, and he wanted everything to be perfect. This would be their first time. In fact, this would be Cara's first time _ever_, she had told Nikolas that she had been waiting to fall in love first.

And tonight was the night they'd been anticipating, they had talked about it before, and come close a couple times, but finally decided to wait until the first night of the New Year, so it would be like a new beginning for them both. A very special night, on a special date, one they would never forget as their first time.

First they were going to have a romantic candle lit dinner, that Nikolas had waiting on the table . . . if she would just show up!

xxx

Lucky and Emily were at Lucky's new apartment, having a relaxing day after their exhausting gig the night before.

Lucky made some major bucks in New York and had able to afford a lot of things, including a really big apartment. The place had a full kitchen, a den/living room, a master bedroom and a guest bedroom, which they'd turned into a studio to practice in. The couple had decorated it together, Lucky having felt that if Emily was going to spend most of her time there anyway, and possibly move in someday, she should get a say in how it looked. The décor consisted of many shades of blues, creams, and a lot of light stained wood.

The design of the apartment was really cool. The entire place had hard wood floors. The kitchen was four steps higher than the main level, and the master bedroom and guestroom a few feet higher than the kitchen, given the main floor a cozy enclosed feeling. The master bedroom was immense in size, it had a giant picture window with a gorgeous view of the harbor. The king size Pembroke iron Canopy bed _http:www. directly-home. com/pembrook-canopy. html (delete the spaces) _was in the middle of the room, decorated in classic navy duvet and pillow shams, lt. silver Egyptian cotton sheets, and decorative chenille pillows in navy and silver, all thanks to Emily. She'd also decorated the canopy of the bed by casually wrapping the iron canopy of the bed in yards of filmy navy and slate fabric that she'd carelessly wound around the iron then loosely wove about the posts.

Lucky didn't have much other furniture in the bedroom, so it gave the room a cleaner look. There was just a dresser, an Armoire to the wall right of the window, two nightstands, a full-length standing antique mirror the two had picked up at a flea market, and a hamper. Plus a few things here and there around the room like candles, pictures, curtains on the window. There was a walk-in closet, and two doors, one leading to the hallway and the other to the master-bath.

The master bathroom was really big as was the usual in most brand new apartments, it had a gigantic whirlpool tub, and was tiled in sapphire, sea-blue, turquoise, and aqua, with sand tiled floors, dusky blue towels and bathmats.

Lucky and Emily were in the den watching a movie together, Lucky was sitting in a royal-blue chair-bed (it's like a chair x 1.5), with Emily curled up in his lap and her head on his shoulder. There was a coffee table next to him, with a lamp and a very important box of Kleenex. The end of the first movie they'd rented, '_My Best Friend's Wedding'_, was coming up, and Lucky knew just what to do. Just as the last scene was fading out, he grabbed a tissue and handed it to Emily.

Emily was in tears, "That is the sweetest ending . . . I'm so glad that I rented it."

"But it's so sappy . . . " He complained.

"Well that's why I also got this . . . " Emily pulled a tape out the bag she had sitting on the floor beside the chair, "To compensate for the 'sappy' movie."

She showily revealed to Lucky what she'd rented him.

"You got 'Star Wars'!" He yelped perking up.

"Now don't go thinking it's for you, I'm in it to see Harrison Ford . . . " She fibbed as she hopped out of the chair, popped it in the machine and pressed play.

"Sure you are . . . " Lucky kissed Emily when she climbed back into his lap.

They got distracted and the movie was forgotten, after all, they had it for five days . . . .

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	3. Peeping Sonny REWRITTEN

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, except for Anastasia(Cara) & Jaiden who are my creations, or any other new characters you may see, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong ABC, General Hospital and AMC.

**Prevailing Over All   
**_By Jules_

**_Chapter 3   
_**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_PREVIOUSLY: _**

**_Jason and Carly's Penthouse _**

_Jason startled, and alarmed when he saw Carly come in, an absolute and complete mess._

_"Carly, are you alright? Is that blood? Are you hurt? What happened?" He demanded. _

_Carly looked down and giggled, "Wow, I didn't even notice that I'd been covered in blood and stuff. It's really amazing how much blood and other fluids are involved when delivering a baby."_

_"What? You delivered a baby?" Jason inquired confused, but at the same time relieved to hear Carly was safe and unharmed. _

_"Yeah, Courtney went into labor during lunch, we weren't able make it to the hospital in time, so I had to deliver it on the side of the road."_

_"You delivered Courtney's baby on the side of the road." Jason repeated in disbelief._

_"Yeah, in the limo. She had a baby girl and named it Samantha Keri. I don't know the baby's condition, but I can tell you this, that baby had a powerful set of lungs. Just like her mother." She informed him staring off into space, then blinked and shook her head, "Oh God, I am so tired, I'm going to go to take a nice bath, then go to bed."_

_"Do you want me to call the hospital and find out if they're alright?" He offered as she trudged up the stairs._

_"Would you? That would be so great."_

_"Yeah, why don't you go up, I'll come up and tell you when I get the info on them."_

_Carly yawned, "Thanks Jase, you're a life savor."_

_She went up the rest of the way, to the main bathroom started to fill the tub. She had redesigned the bathroom and it looked great. It had an old-fashioned white sink and tub; the tub was a large, deep, old-fashioned tub, that if one was inclined, could fit two people in it. All the fixtures were a bright gold._

_Carly poured in some of her bubble bath, lit some candles, turned on the CD player they had in the bathroom._

_She hit random on the mode choice, then climbed into the tub. The music began to play and slowly Carly began to unwind. _

_xxx_

_Nikolas was in his bedroom at the cottage, rushing to get things ready. Setting out candles, making his bed with the silk sheets he'd just bought specially for the occasion, making sure he looked perfect, in his black slacks and a navy-blue silk shirt, light spray of his expensive cologne. _

_His girlfriend of several month, Cara, was going to be arriving soon, and he wanted everything to be perfect. This would be their first time. In fact, this would be Cara's first time ever, she had told Nikolas that she had been waiting to fall in love first._

_And tonight was the night they'd been anticipating, they had talked about it before, and come close a couple times, but finally decided to wait until the first night of the New Year, so it would be like a new beginning for them both. A very special night, on a special date, one they would never forget as their first time. _

_First they were going to have a romantic candle lit dinner, that Nikolas had waiting on the table . . . if she would just show up!_

_xxx_

_Lucky and Emily were in the den watching a movie together, Lucky was sitting in a royal-blue chair-bed (it's like a chair x 1.5), with Emily curled up in his lap and her head on his shoulder. There was a coffee table next to him, with a lamp and a very important box of Kleenex. The end of the first movie they'd rented, 'My Best Friend's Wedding', was coming up, and Lucky knew just what to do. Just as the last scene was fading out, he grabbed a tissue and handed it to Emily._

_Emily was in tears, "That is the sweetest ending . . . I'm so glad that I rented it."_

_"But it's so sappy . . . " He complained._

_"Well that's why I also got this . . . " Emily pulled a tape out the bag she had sitting on the floor beside the chair, "To compensate for the 'sappy' movie."_

_She showily revealed to Lucky what she'd rented him._

_"You got 'Star Wars'!" He yelped perking up._

_"Now don't go thinking it's for you, I'm in it to see Harrison Ford . . . " She fibbed as she hopped out of the chair, popped it in the machine and pressed play._

_"Sure you are . . . " Lucky kissed Emily when she climbed back into his lap._

_They got distracted and the movie was forgotten, after all, they had it for five days . . . ._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Seven pm   
The Penthouse**

Sonny strode into Jason's penthouse, his temples throbbing, stabbing pain behind his eyes, and the other penthouse was 100 out of any type of pain reliever.

"Jase you got any aspirin?" He questioned immediately, omitting any sort of greeting.

Jason, who was distracted tending to a fussing Michael, called back, "Yeah, bathroom, top of the stairs, third door on the right."

Sonny jogged up the stairs.

Jason, just went right back to his conversation with Michael, who was in his playpen. "Yeah Michael, Carly will be down to put you to bed right after she finishes her . . . OH NO!"

He jumped up, spun on his heal and ran for the stairs.

Carly was relaxing in the tub, head laid back against a bath pillow. The CD was had finished, but she was just too relaxed to get up and put in a different one, or even just start that one over again. She had just began to close her eyes when the door burst open, startling her.

Her breath was caught her throat for a moment, as she sat up in shock, then she managed to let out a scream, "AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Get out!"

Sonny, eyes wide open, staring at the scene before him, was so stunned he couldn't move.

"Sonny you pervert!!!!" That had just made Carly even madder as she attempted to cover her completely naked body, "GET OUT OF HERE! JASON!"

Jason had made it halfway up the stairs when Carly had started yelling. That had caused him to start running the stairs even faster. Then when he saw Sonny, just standing there, staring inside the bathroom where Carly's screamed . . . . It stirred something inside of him that he didn't even know existed . . . something primal

"Sonny!" He growled, clenching his fists, absolutely furious.

Sonny finally turned away to see a stone faced Jason, "She hadn't lock the door. I didn't know . . . "

Seeing Jason's expression unchanged, Sonny closed the door, being very careful not to take the slightest peak that time, then he slipped quietly back downstairs.

Jason went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

Carly was carefully stepping out of the tub, practically shaking with fury as well, and wrapping an oversized towel around her body when there was a knock at the door.

"What?" She called out exasperated, frustrated that all her efforts to relax were completely wasted thanks to the jerk across the hall.

"Are you ok Carly?" Jason inquired considerately.

Carly breathed a sigh of relief that it was Jason, "I'm fine Jase, I'll be downstairs in ten minutes."

"Ok, Michael and I will be waiting."

"Oh and Jase, send that pervert home." She ordered in a hard tone.

"Pervert? . . . Oh Sonny. I will." Jason promised.

Jason left to go back downstairs, then Carly went to her bedroom. She looked through her selections for p.j.'s and nighties, finally deciding on a pair of light-blue and navy-blue plaid linen pants and a tight little white T-shirt. She threw on her short light blue robe and put her hair in a sloppy ponytail.

She hurried down the stairs in her socks. She was very pleased to see that Sonny had left, and that she wouldn't have to think about the incident any further.

As she bent down from her waist to pick Michael up, Jason couldn't help but admire her the curve of her butt as the fabric of her pj bottoms tightened against her skin.

"Hey Mr. Man. How are you sweetie. Come on, time for bed." She cooed.

Carly carried her son upstairs, noting how heavy he was. Jason stayed there, but turned on the baby monitor, which they still used for security purposes, and because Carly was really paranoid. Jason blissfully listened to Carly put Michael to bed. His family.

"Do you want Mama to sing to you?"

"Sing Momma, sing!" Michael responded.

Carly sang a lullaby softly as she rocked Michael back and forth until he'd fallen asleep.

Carly laid Michael down in his crib, then tiptoed downstairs.

"He's asleep . . . but Jase, he's starting to get too big for that bed. Plus I'm afraid he's going to figure out how to climb out of that crib any week now."

Jason nodded, he'd been fearing the same thing, "I know, he's smart. I've caught him trying to climb out three times in the last month."

Carly gasped, "No! Really? That little rascal."

"Yeah, well he takes after his mother." He told her softly.

Carly blinked, then grinned, "Well, that's besides the point. The point is, if he's learning how to escape his so called, 'prison, we're going to have to get him a bed with bars closer to the floor before he cracks open his head trying to climb out."

Jason sobered up completely at this thought and nodded his head in agreement, "I'll start doing some research on what's the safest bed on the market."

"And then I'll go through the choices you are going to give me and pick out the cutest ones, and we'll let Michael pick out his own new bed. If he's going to get a big boy bed, he should be part of the decision making process." Carly informed him.

Jason smiled at her tone, she was always so forceful when it came to matters dealing with Michael.

She sighed, "But, back to actual babies, since mine obviously isn't one anymore, how's Courtney and Samantha?" She questioned yawning.

"She and the baby are fine. They both will be released on the third." Jason reported to her, repeating the facts he'd been told.

"That's great." Carly yawned again. "God, I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed. 'Night Jason."

She hugged him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then went back upstairs to her bedroom and fell right to sleep as soon as she was curled up under the covers.

**Scott and Eve's Firehouse **

Eve and Scott were in their bedroom, sitting back on a mountain of pillows on their bed. Eve was on the phone.

"That's great! Bye." She hung up, awash with disbelief. "Scott, will never guess what happened."

"You're right, I won't. What happened?" Scott replied smiling, knowing she would burst if she had to keep the news in any longer.

"Courtney had the baby today! On the side of the road, in a limo. _Carly_ had to deliver it." She was talking so fast her words almost tripping over each other.

Scott was stunned. " Really? On the side of the road? What did she have?"

"A little girl, a perfect, healthy baby girl. Courtney named her Samantha, well her full name is Samantha Keri Scanlon."

"That's great! Frank's got to be absolutely thrilled about it."

"Oh he is. Joe said that he was still on cloud nine, a bit upset that he had to miss the actual event, but he'll get over it." Eve answered. She paused in thought for a minute. "Scott, what do you want to have?"

"Do you mean a boy or a girl?" He questioned, setting down the book he'd been _attempting_ to read.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Eve demanded.

"I don't care, as long as it's ours." He told her, leaning over a kissing her bulging pregnant belly.

Eve was silent for several moments longer, while she tried to figure out the best way to tell Scott. She'd had a doctor's appointment today, and had some very big news for him. She was a bit worried about how he was going to react. If he was going to freak, be happy, angry, faint . . . .

"Scott," Well, she'd always liked the hypothetical approach, "what would you think about having more than one baby?"

"At once?"

"Yes."

"I think it could be cool." Scott answered without thought, not even catching any of the hints she was giving, having gone back to his book once again.

Eve mentally growled at the stupidity of men, and narrowed "Scott, I have some exciting news for you. As you know, I went to the doctors today. He gave me some interesting information."

"What did he tell you. Is the baby ok? Are you alright?" Scott demanded worriedly, terrified something was wrong with his new child, or possibly even his wife.

"The babies are fine. They are in perfect health." Eve told him carefully, then bit her lip, waiting for his reaction.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say babies?" He asked stunned, he had to have misheard her.

Eve let out a giant sigh of relief, finally, he knew "Yes, I did. Scott, we're having twins . . . ."

"Twins?" Scott croaked, "We're having, twins?"

Eve nodded.

"Oh God, Eve, baby, I can't believe it! This is great!" He hugged her enthusiastically, then moved down and began talking to her stomach, "Hey babies, this is your daddy. Sorry about talking to you two as if there was only one of you before, it had to be really annoying. I promise, your mommy and me are going to love you two and your sister Serena equally, and spoil you rotten from the moment you come out."

"I definitely believe that spoiling the kids rotten part. Though I don't believe a child of yours could ever be bratty. Serena is just too sweet for me to believe that." Eve laughed, truly relaxing for the first time all day since she'd found out that she was pregnant with twins.

A bit after seven pm, Cara knocked on Nicolas's door; she was agitated, and didn't even notice that she was quite late. She was wearing tight black pants and a light blue silk shirt under her big white down filled ski parka. She rubbed her arms to keep from freezing in the subatomic weather of winter. She didn't like winter, she'd always lived in cold weather, but she'd never liked it.

As the door was swung open, a blast of welcomed warm air hit Cara.

"Cara! Quick, come in. It's freezing out there." Nikolas welcomed her.

Cara gave him a look, and walked in.

"Did something go wrong today?" Nikolas asks her, confused by her sullen appearance.

"Yes, something went wrong today. Guess who came back today. Guess who came back today, after having been gone for six months? Six months which _I_ had hoped would be forever."

"Who?" Nikolas asked, guessing whom it was but hoping for her sake it wasn't.

"My father." She informed him, taking off her coat.

"So, Sonny is back from Puerto Rico."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	4. Tale of Anastasia Victrovich REWRITTEN

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, except for Anastasia(Cara) & Jaiden who are my creations, or any other new characters you may see, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong ABC, General Hospital and AMC.

**  
Prevailing Over All  
**_By Jules_

**_Chapter 4  
_**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Authors Note: Ok, now, I've been studying the Russian accent, as it is spoken. Mostly the lighter inflection of it. Not the harsh, deeper version, because as those of you who study accents have noticed, there are many different variations of every accent. The one I'm using for my Russian character is a mild accent, one that mostly would affect most of the "th's", "w's", and perhaps a couple other letters as I go on. Well have to see. I kind of re-write the word as I do the accent to myself. It's worked so far with Southern accents, and some other accents I've used it with. I noticed when I was reading this through myself, that while I mentioned that she had a Russian accent, repeatedly in an attempt to get the fact into the readers head, the fact that she had one, just didn't seem to come through in the dialogue. It's just so easily forgotten just a few short sentences later! _

_Let me know if this 'accent' experiment works out or not._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_PREVIOUSLY: _**

_"Did something go wrong today?" Nikolas asked her, confused by her sullen appearance. _

"Yes, something went wrong today. Guess who came back today. Guess who came back today, after having been gone for six months? Six months which I had hoped would be forever."

"Who?" Nikolas asked, guessing whom it was but hoping for her sake it wasn't.

"My father." She informed him, taking off her coat.

"So, Sonny is back from Puerto Rico."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Da, and Montague. Nikolas, I am sorry, but ve need to cancel our plans for to-night." Cara revealed forcefully, but with fear in her voice, plus a Russian accent that hadn't been there when they were at Luke's.

Nikolas looked crestfallen, but he completely understood.

"Vhy do ve not take, how de American's say, a rain check?" She suggested.

Nikolas accepted that nodding, and tucked some hair behind her ear, "We should go see Lucky."

"No, it is too dangerous for me to go out. I need him to come 'ere . . ." she bit her lip, "But de phone might already be tapped, so be as vague as possible. Tell him dat Romeo is near, it is a code ve prearranged."

Nikolas gave her a reassuring hug, and then went to go call his brother.

Emily and Lucky had fallen asleep in the chair-bed. The ringing of the phone woke them both up. They'd fallen asleep watching the movie, having played it a second time through after they'd stopped making out.

Lucky pulled out his cell phone and blearily answered it, he was a bit miffed, having been quite comfortably asleep, "What!"

"Lucky it's Nikolas. Sorry, did I wake you? Anyway, Cara sends her love . . . and she wants me to tell you that Romeo is near, and wonders if you can come to my place?"

Lucky sat straight up, nearly knocking Emily off his lap. She stood quickly up, a little off balanced, not angry at Lucky, but incredibly interested as to what was being said in that phone conversation to alarm her boyfriend so much. She knew Lucky Spencer did not get that agitated that quickly, unless the people involved were exceptionally bad news.

"We'll be right there." Then he hung up before Nik could reply.

"Where are we going? What's going on?" Emily demanded concerned, and sleepy. This all had her a bit freaked out.

All he said was, "Nikolas's. Cara needs me. Stay here, it's safer."

Emily just gave him a look, "Lucky, don't be stupid, I'm going to come with you, whether you like it or not. So you might as well bring me with you. We're a team, you and me, remember?"

Lucky stared at her for a moment, then nodded, "Alright, ok, I know better than to try and argue with a Bowen-Quartermaine. Come on, grab your coat, but I'm driving."

**  
Ten minutes later **

Lucky and Emily burst in the door find Cara pacing nervously and Nikolas sitting in a chair, watching her. Seeming to be hypnotized by the continuous back and forth movements of her body.

Cara saw Lucky, then ran up and hugged him crying in Russian, "Dank God you are 'ere Lucky." _Слава Богу Вы здесь Удачливы) If you were wondering . . ._

"It'll be ok." He responded in English, trying to sooth her.

Cara saw Emily and tensed momentarily, but knew that if Lucky trusted her she could too, then relaxed.

Cara continued to let the fake American accent drop and allowed her Russian accent to flow through in her speech patterns, "Lucky, he is back and he brought dat man vith him."

"Who is back?" Lucky questioned gently, he confused as all get out as to who she was talking about, and as to who all the he's were, but he also knew that he'd never get a lucid answer unless he spoke calmly and clearly to her.

"My father. And he brought Montague vith him." She cried out hysterically, "He vill kill me Lucky! If Montague sees me, he vill kill me for revenge against my Grandfather Victrovich."

Emily had been sitting there silently but her head snapped up when she recognized the name.

"Wait a minute, hold on here!" Emily exclaimed, "You couldn't _possibly_ mean _Aleczander _Victrovich, head of the Russian Mafia?"

"Da, how did you know dat?" Cara demanded, perplexed.

Lucky coughed to get their attention, "Um, ladies, allow me to make the introductions. Emily, this is Cara, her real name Anastasia Katrina Victrovich, my friend, Nikolas's girlfriend, granddaughter of Aleczander Victrovich, and _daughter_ of Sonny Corinthos. (Emily gasped in shock)

Ana, this is Emily Bowen-Quartermaine, my girlfriend, a singer in our band Desperation Unlimited, former model, heir to part of the vast Quartermaine estate, Jason Morgan's little sister, and Aunt/ godmother to my second cousin, and your father's namesake, Michael Morgan." _ok, so the band name sucks, I racked my brain for 30 minutes trying to come up with something, anything. If anyone can think of a Rock/Blues/Alternative band sounding name, send it in, and I'll seriously consider the suggestion!_

Cara stuck out her hand, "It tis an honor to meet you Emily, Lucky has spoken of you often."

"It's nice to meet you too." Emily responded politely, Lucky had never really spoken to _her_ about Cara, or Anastasia as it appeared she actually was. But Emily was a kind, sweet girl, and she'd never hold that against her. At least not right then, when it was obvious the young woman what in a whole heap of trouble.

Emily shook her hand, then started thinking, she biting her lip as she did. They could almost see the wheels in her head turning.

"Alright, I've got a plan, ok, not a real plan, but the beginnings of one. If Montague wants to kill her, there's only one thing we can do. " She informed them. Everyone looked at her expectantly, "Lucky call you have to call your dad. He is really the only one who will know what to do in this type of situation." She explained shrugging, "I mean, as experienced you are at running from the mafia, this is big time stuff, and if any of us got hurt, you know your dad would spaz. And then he'd chew you out for not coming to him in the first place. He's the expert, and you know it Lucky, so as independent as I _know_ you want to be, we have to call him."

Lucky was silent for several moments, stewing over what his girlfriend had just spouted out. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Lucky," Nikolas spoke up, "as much as I dislike Luke, I'm afraid I have to agree with Emily on this one. He's been facing off with my grandmother for years, and is still alive. I don't think there is anyone else on earth who has repeatedly done what he what he did to her, and lived to tell about it. Not to mention rub her face in it . . . ."

Lucky sighed, then nodded his head, "Alright, alright, I'll call him. But I hope you realize he went on vacation with Alexis for the weekend, I don't even know if he's going to be home . . . ." He told them, walking out of the room.

Emily shook her head at the immaturity of her boyfriend, then turned to the other couple, "Don't worry, Luke and Alexis were due back earlier-" She checked her watch, "earlier today." She finished.

Nikolas and Cara let out sighs of relief. Cara had heard great things about Lucky's father.

Emily voice lost it's commanding tone, and she smiled softly at the tense young woman, "Now Cara, come over here, let's sit down." They sit down together on the couch, "You, have got to pull yourself together. Look at you, you've got mascara running down your face."

Emily grabbed a tissue out of a tissue box on the table by the couch and handed it to Cara, who immediately used it to wipe her eyes.

"Now just relax." Emily ordered, "Luke will know just what to do."

"I sure hope so." Nikolas muttered from the window where he stood looking out into the dark night.

**  
30 minutes later **

An impatient Luke came bursting through the door, "Alright cowboy, what was so important that you had to have me come here right now. Alexis and I were having a very nice, private, return home party."

Lucky and Nikolas grimaced at the thought of his father, or Aunt, doing anything with the other party, or frankly, just actually even ever having the urge to participate in such an activity. So Luke's statement had made the boys a bit sick to their stomachs.

Eager to change the subject, away from his father's sex life, Lucky jumped up, "If you please sit down, we'll explain what's going on."

Luke raised an eyebrow at his son, and then sauntered down to a chair. He surveyed the room and faces, then coming across one he didn't recognize. "And who might _you_ be, young lady?"

Lucky started to tell him, but Cara's thick Russian accent telling him to be quiet, shut him up. "Lucky, if you please, I can do it my self."

"Alright, I'll just sit here then, quietly." Lucky told her, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Like that's possible." Nikolas muttered under his breath, Emily would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious.

"Mister Spencer, I know you desire to know who I am. Vell, no one in dis _room_ knows the whole truth. For a long time, it has been too dangerous to let _anyone_ know. But as of today, it is undeniably too dangerous for me _not_ to let anyone know.

I am going to tell you a story, so please, listen closely. For the dings you vill learn are important, and relevant to the present . . . . It all started 20 years ago, in New York.

A young oman fell in love vith a young man dere. Dey vere together for only three months, but dey vere very much in love. When the summer ended, so did deir relationship. De young man vent to vork for de mob, and de girl, back to Russia vith her parents.

It was dere in Russia, dat the girl discovered she was pregnant as a result of her brief love affair in America.

Her father was the **suspected** leader of the Russian Mafia, and _very_ protective vhere his little girl was concerned.

He vanted to _kill_ the boy for 'taking advantage' of his little princess. The only vay the girl could assure the young man's safety was to make a deal vith her father. She vould never reveal the truth of the baby's father, at least not until _just_ before she died, and the baby's father was to never know of it's existence unless she died. The voman gave birth to a healthy baby girl, whom the young voman gave her last name and full name of Anastasia Katrina Victrovich.

The baby grew up loved and spoiled by her family. Her Grandparents and Mama raised her in Russia. Instead of going to school, she had tutors, and learned many languages, unlike you Americans. Her first language was Russian, but she could also speak English, French, Italian, Greek, Spanish, and Swedish, oh and some Japanese . . . she was still learning it vhen she left.

Growing up in the life she did, helped her make lots of very influential contacts. Vhen her mother died, vhen Anastasia was only 17, her mother left her vith a name dat changed her life, Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos, her father. The girl used some of her contacts to locate him and get backgrounds on the people in his life in Port Charles.

She den had to sneak out of Russia, which was hard to do under her Grandfather's watchful eye. But she finally escaped out into the real vorld, thinking she was leaving all her problems behind her. Yet in fact her troubles vere only just beginning . . . ."

Cara yawned and glanced over at the grandfather clock, "Oh vell, it is past midnight. I'll continue the story in the morning. Nikolas, could you bare to share a bed tonight?"

Nikolas jumped up, "That sounds fine to me, Lucky, Emily, you can have the guest room closest to the main bedroom. Luke, I guess you can have the one at the top of the stair, if you plan on spending the night."

Then the two headed upstairs for the night, leaving behind three shocked, mostly that Nikolas Cassadine would _ever_ allow Luke Spencer to spend the night in his home . . . .

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Oh, and obviously I'm making up all my mob names, and incidents, any similarities to things in real life are purely coincidental, I swear._

_Please don't come and kill me._

_Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this._

_Oh, and one final thing, I'm looking for a beta reader for my General Hospital fics, and if anyone is willing, I'd be most grateful._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	5. Meeting Daddy REWRITTEN

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, except for Anastasia(Cara) & Jaiden who are my creations, or any other new characters you may see, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong ABC, General Hospital and AMC.

**  
Prevailing Over All  
**_By Jules_

**_Chapter 5  
_**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When Cara slowly woke up the next morning, she found herself in a very embarrassing position. Somehow during the night, she and Nikolas had managed to move from the opposite sides of the king size mattress they'd started on, and ended up in the center, curled up together. Her arm was on top of his chest, fingers lightly gripping his shoulder opposite shoulder, her head resting on his other shoulder. Nikolas had his arm resting on his stomach, his other wrapped gently around her shoulders.

Cara had no idea how it had happened, but as much as she was enjoying lying there with her boyfriend, she knew she needed to get up. So, as gently as she could, she lifted Nikolas's arm off her shoulders, and then slipped out of the bed. As softly as she could, she opened up Nikolas' dresser, and pulled out a sweater, as the house had cooled off during the night. She pulled the sweater on over her head, then had to stifle a giggle at the sight of herself, the ends of the sleeves were well past her fingertips, and the bottom of the sweater was mid-calf. Shrugging, knowing it was the best there was, Cara quietly left the bedroom, softly closing the door behind her, praying she hadn't disturbed Nikolas.

She then crept down the hallway, past the guestrooms, and down the stairs. The house was completely still in slowly brightening light of the morning. Not a soul was up yet, save herself, but Cara wasn't surprised as she'd kept the group up late the night before. And she knew that the Spencer men were used to late mornings due to their life styles, as Emily had to be as well if she was in Lucky's band.

But, seeing as though she was up first, and it looked like she was going to have some time on her hands, Cara headed for the kitchen.

For while she was a wealthy, sophisticated young lady from Russia, she _did_ know how to cook, and cook fabulously. Her mother had always told she got it from her father, when she watched her daughter cook, with a regretful far-off look in her eyes.

Nikolas knew about her culinary skills, and made an effort to always keep a stocked kitchen. So it was no wonder that she was able to find exactly what she needed to fix breakfast. In a short amount of time, she'd whipped up pancakes, two cheesy egg & bacon quiches, and gotten the coffee pot going. Enough to feed an army, or five humans and one Lucky Spencer, the man with a bottomless stomach.

Through out the entire house, the aroma of a hot breakfast wafted enticingly, waking the still slumbering. The foursome was dressed and in the kitchen in a matter of minutes.

As the group was stumbling into the kitchen, Cara was putting cream and sugar on the table for the coffee, having already put out syrup and butter for the pancakes. A teakettle was simmering on the stove, incase anyone wanted hot chocolate instead coffee too, for she had thought of everything.

The late risers eyes wide with shock, they just stood in the doorway.

"Vill you just sit down?" Cara commanded, "We vill talk after we eat."

Everyone could agree to that, and so the unlikely group sat down together for breakfast. They just ate and talked, about school, music, Luke's. For an hour or so, if someone had looked in on the scene, though would have thought they were looking at a family breakfast, a father eating with his kids possibly.

Once everything had been eaten, mostly in part thanks to Lucky like Cara had expected, Luke, Nikolas, and Lucky cleared the table, put the dishes in the dishwasher, and pretty much put the kitchen back into it's original state. They all then moved into the living room, Cara a bit resigned to what she had to do. She'd been able to put it off for a while that morning, but now it was time to finish her tale.

Once everyone was settled into comfortable positions, Lucky and Emily snuggled together in a loveseat, Luke slouched in a black leather stuffed chair with his feet up on the matching ottoman, and Nikolas on the couch with Cara leaning up against him, she went on with her story from where she'd left off the night before.

"After she got out of Russia, Anastasia traveled in Europe for avhile. In Sweden however, an evil rival of her grandfather's, Adrian Montague, recognized her. He would have killed her, dere in Sweden, had it not been for a warning call from one of her contacts. She tried to disappear, but every time she settled in a new country, he vould find her. It took the girl crossing the ocean to America to finally lose him.

She settled in New York City. She 'lost' her accent and changed her name, yet again.

One night about two weeks after she'd arrived in New York, she met a really nice guy in her apartment building and became friends vith him. She eventually told him how she vas on the run and much about her past, though still, she kept some dings close to her heart. She'd been dere for six months, and had finally stopped looking over her shoulder all the time when she went out the door. Of course, _dat_ was vhen she was contacted that Montague had found her once again. She went immediately to her friend's apartment, he vas planning on moving home the next week. This person, who had known her all of six months, offered to take her with him, and help her leave no trace of vhere she went. Dey left the next day for Port Charles. She liked the new town immediately; it was small, but full of character and life. She enrolled at PCU the next day. In one of her classes she met a great guy and started dating him. Though she kept her secret to herself for then.

After two months though, when she knew she could trust him, before it could go any farther, she told him about some of her past, and amazingly he still wanted to date her. For months, everything was wonderful, but as usual vith the girls life, just when she dought it was over, just when she thought dings vere perfect, everything blew up in her face . . . . In just one short instance, everything she'd worked so hard for fell apart. The man she'd been running from was in town she'd thought vould be her sanctuary, brought dere by the man who was her father.

And dat's where the story ends."

"Huh, that's definitely one hell of a story you've got there." Luke remarked, gracefully bringing his feet off the ottoman and leaning forward. "You know . . . now that I get a good look at you, you do look like Sonny. Well, at least you've got he's eyes."

Cara doesn't say anything to his remark; she's too depressed about the appalling way her life has turned out, and absolutely terrified about what is going to happen next.

Luke had been working out scenarios in his head since he had first been getting details about the situation, though he'd pretty much known what they were going to do the night before. Now that he knew the whole story, his decision about what they were going to have to do to clear the matter up was absolutely final. While Luke Spencer was known for his wild and crazy schemes, plans, and behavior (most likely where his niece Carly got it from), he was also known for being smart, and the man to go to when you had a problem for a good reason.

Luke stood up, his eyes twinkling, but face resolved, "Cara, you're coming with me." He walked to the door and put on his coat, while Nikolas helped his girlfriend with her parka and kissed her goodbye, praying it wasn't for good. Just before he walks out the door behind Cara, he turned around; "We'll be back in a few hours, stay here."

With that the two left. Leaving behind a bewildered Lucky and Emily, and a very relieved Nikolas, at that moment, he didn't care where Luke Spencer was taking his girlfriend, as long as she was coming back to him in one piece.

**  
Sonny's penthouse **

Sonny was sitting on the couch in his penthouse, reading some paperwork about one of he and Jason's more legitimate subsidiaries, when his bodyguard Pete knocked on the door and announced Luke Spencer and Anastasia Katrina Victrovich were there to see him. Sonny's head snapped up after hearing the last name of the girl accompanying his business partner, the name was familiar to him, and for reasons other than business he thought. The idea tickled the back of Sonny's brain, but was so faint he brushed it off. Recovered from his momentary lapse into reflection, Sonny ordered Pete to let the two in, wondering what could _possibly_ bring Luke Spencer out that early on a Sunday morning. _(It really was Sunday 1/2/2000, I checked!)_

A pretty girl, of average height, bundled up in a ski parka, was hesitantly following Luke through the door. Strangely though, she wasn't even batting an eye at the stoic Pete or other bodyguards in the hall between the Penthouses, who typically got stares from newcomers. As he stared at her face longer, he realized that timid girl reminded him of someone, but Sonny just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Sonny, so you're back in town." Luke drawled in his usual manor, which pulled Sonny's focus away from the girl.

"Luke, I can tell you're not here for a social visit." Sonny stated knowingly, "It's too damn early for you for that."

Luke nodded, pulling out a cigar and chomping on it, "Aww, am I that predictable? Well, you are right, I ain't here for any social call. Sonny, this is Anastasia Victrovich, she has a message from you."

"All right, what is it." Sonny questioned, raising an eyebrow, a bit surprised about this.

The girl finally looked up and spoke, with a firm voice that was obviously use to dealing with powerful people "You need to stop all dealings vith Montague, and send him, watched over securely, back to Russia, for reckoning."

"On whose orders? Or '_request'_?" Sonny demanded to know, feeling his temper rise. Who did this little girl think she was!

"His capture and return has been ordered by Aleczander Victrovich."

"The head of the Russian Mafia! Why would he care if I deal with him? What's he done?" Sonny demanded, confused, "And what do _you_ have do with the situation! I can not believe he would have a girl your age working for him."

"Montague's return is demanded for murdering Victrovich's daughter . . . my mother. And more recently, Montague has been trying to kill me . . . . Victrovich's granddaughter . . . your daughter."

"I don't have a daughter." He stated coldly, giving her a chilling look. The idea of a child . . . it bought back painful memories of the baby he lost when Lily died.

"Well, my mother vould object to dat, if she could." She responded just as coldly, and gave him a look that was even colder than his best, and sent a shiver through him.

"I bet you don't have any proof either." Sonny had to remain firm, it couldn't possibly be true. For her to be his daughter, after everything he'd gone though, everything he'd lost . . . . Plus there was the chance she was trying to con him, for him to get his hopes up, only to have them dashed once more, he knew that he couldn't bare to lose anyone else again. To care again . . . and if she was his daughter, he really didn't know what he was going to do.

Cara's temper, which she'd gotten from him, was about to erupt, but the logical part of her brain sort of understood where he was coming from.

People tried to claim to be the children of affluent and powerful people all the time to get things. She also had read his dossier, and knew how he'd lost a wife and an unborn child to mob-war violence. His pain was understandable, she couldn't completely sympathize, as she had only had her mother whom she'd lost. She'd never lost a spouse, or a child, she knew she couldn't begin to comprehend the pain and emptiness he felt as a result.

So silently, she took off the locket that hadn't left her neck since her mother forced it into Cara's palm just before she died. Inside was a picture of a young Sonny and a 16-year-old Natalia Victrovich (Who Cara (or Anastasia whichever you prefer) was practically a mirror image of). Sonny had given her mother the locket on the day the young lovers had parted ways forever.

She handed him the silver locket, then watched his face for the slightest sign of emotion or recognition. She got exactly what she'd been praying for, the moment her hands had gone up to her neck Sonny's heart had begun to thump wildly. But once the locket was actually in his hands, he knew he'd held that locked before.

After several tense moments of silence, the Russian girl spoke, "You gave dis to her about eight months before I vas born. She wished for you to know . . . but it was the only vay."

"The only way to what?" He demanded of her hoarsely, haunted by the locket, rubbing his thumb over the familiar etchings.

"To keep _you_ from being _killed_." She told him softly, a bit ashamed about how her family had acted, about what they had denied him, upset about what they had denied _them_.

Sonny looked up at her in shock at her words. She nodded, as if confirming the truth of them.

It was hard to go on after that, to tell him what her own Grandfather had wanted to do, "My Grandfather was going to kill you vhen he found out you . . . _(She coughed, to which Luke snickered, and Sonny blushed), _well he was about to send out the hit men vhen my mother found out. She begged him not to hurt you, or kill you. He finally relented, on a few conditions. She was never to speak to you again, and dat included telling you about me. You were only allowed to find out about me if and when she died. Grandfather Aleczander expected dat day to not be until after he was long gone, but . . ." She had to stop for a second to wipe her eyes and compose herself. "But last year, Mother died. Montague murdered her, she only had enough time left to tell me your name, and give me dat locket. Now, he's looking to kill me . . ."

She launched into the tale about the last nine months of her life.

Sonny sat in silence for about two minutes, and then he managed to croak out, "Natalie's dead now too?"

"Da. She lasted for less den a day after they found her in the gazebo, she'd been shot." Then she added bitterly, "Montague took the honor to do it himself. He's decided dat he's going to personally kill me too. And it's all because my Grandfather Aleczander wouldn't sanction a killing of the man who accidentally shot his brother. His brother didn't even die!"

Sonny made her an oath, "I swear, I won't let the man who killed your mother kill you, or anyone else _ever_ . . . . I've lost far too many people in my life to let that happen."

_  
xXx_

**  
Across the hall **

Carly was quite frustrated, talking on the phone, it was supposed to have been a quick call, but the conversation had now been dragging on for over 30 minutes. She was talking to an assistant interior designer, who worked for her; about a house she was helping plan and design.

Carly did this part time during the day with the business she owned, while she worked and managed Luke's nights.

Jason walked in to see her talking on the phone; he was about to leave when Carly signaled him to wait a minute. She quickly wrapped it up, "Yes . . . Yes . . No! Ah, yes. Hey, I've got to go, bye!"

Turning to her friend she gave a coy smile, "Jason, I need a favor. Latisha can't watch Michael right now, and I have to leave and take care of some urgent business at Luke's."

Jason nodded, "Sure. Go."

Carly was already up and putting on her coat. "Thanks Jase you're a life saver." With that she kissed his check and ran out the door, taking Tommy and Johnny with her.

_  
xXx_

**  
Luke's **

Lucky, Emily, Nikolas were waiting at a table for Luke and Cara who had called the cottage earlier telling them to meet them at the bar, and then again just a few minutes before saying they'd be there any minute.

Just as Lucky started getting fidgety, Cara and Luke came in through the door looking much more relaxed than when they left.

Lucky whispered, "So how did things go? Where'd you go? What happened?"

"Your father took me to . . . . my father's. As for how it went . . . as well as can be expected." Cara answered honestly, "Right now, he's in shock. I think everything began to hit him at once, and we decided to leave after he began to ignore us, got a glass tumbler, filled it with Scotch, then drank it. He repeated that three times before we left."

"Oh." Lucky sat back in his chair, a little stunned at the news.

Carly came in the door at that moment, she put on an apron and went over to the table of plotters, whom she noticed had not been served. She didn't want to serve her uncle, but he would get on her case later if she didn't.

Lucky began to speak in Russian as Carly made her way over; "We should speak in Russian now that more people are coming in. That way they can't understand us."

Emily, who knew basic Russia from high school, told him, "There might be others that do know Russian you know, like your cousin who's coming over."

Russian was one of the languages Carly did speak, having gotten an education on top of her high school, one that had included languages. And, having neared the table by then, she did hear him and could understand what they said.

"Emily there's no way in hell that Carly speaks Russian. I doubt she even knows Spanish." Lucky cracked.

That comment made Carly mad, while it was true she hadn't gone to college after High School, that didn't mean she wasn't smart. And to hear her own cousin making that sort of comment about her, hurt. With her eyes flashing, she scared Lucky by telling him in Russian, "Ah, but cousin, one should not speak of things one knows nothing about. Besides, you've forgotten one of the family creeds, never underestimate a Spencer."

Then she stalked off, without taking their order, and had no intentions of doing so that day. Emily had seen the hurt in Carly's eyes, but stayed silent, resolving to speak with Lucky about it later.

Lucky meanwhile sat in his chair with a perplexed look on his face, then Luke burst out laughing for the first time that day. "She's got you there cowboy. Never underestimate a Spencer, especially that one. Managed to fake her way in and out of the Nut House, after shooting the bastard who kidnapped her son in Open Court." He explained this for the benefit of Nikolas' girlfriend.

Cara raised her eyebrows and nodded her head, "Good to know. It's alvays wise to know the ones who are most protective of their families. Those are the ones you know you just don't fuck with their families. You can't alvays predict their actions afterwards, or even during. They become dangerous and crazy. But dey can also be the most loyal people you will ever meet. Once you become friends with them, I mean really truly friends, as long as you do not betray that person, they vill be by your side for life."

Emily nodded, her gaze having never left Carly, "Definitely sounds like Carly. She has certainly pulled some crazy stunts, and done some things that, at the time, made us think that she'd left or betrayed my brother Jason . . . but in the end it always turned out Jason was the one who she was truly loyal to. Jason and Michael, and Michael above all else."

"And who is dis Michael?" Cara questioned.

"Their son." The rest of the table answered. Because while AJ might have biologically been Michael's father, all of Port Charles knew for certain that there was no question that Jason and Carly were that boy's parents. And that nothing would ever change that.

Cara smiled softly, "For a child, a mother vould do anything . . . . I know mine did."

**  
Much later **

Carly got off work at around one am. She was tired, and couldn't believe that it had taken that long to get the drunks out. It still amazed her sometimes all the people that went out and got hammered on a Sunday.

She quickly locked up, shivering with cold, and went home. It had been a long, and crappy day. She was still stinging from Lucky's comment, though she knew he couldn't have known that she actually spoke Russian, the fact that he had assumed it, and then had made a comment about her probably not even knowing Spanish . . . her, Caroline Benson, who had grown up in Southern Florida! He was her own cousin, and he thought so little of her. She typically brushed off things like that, not caring about what other's thought of her, but this was different, he was family.

So at that moment, all Carly wanted to do was go home and see her family.

Arriving at the penthouse, she tiredly opened the door, and locked up for the night. Setting her things on the chair, she trudged up the stairs, and was happy to discover she'd gotten home just when Michael was about to be put down after his nightly chat with Dada.

"Hey Jason, let me do it. I haven't seen him for hours." She called out in a loud whisper.

Thankfully Jason wasn't one to startle, but his head did still whip around in surprise.

He smiled softly at the sight of her tired visage and nodded, "Sure." He handed Michael to her.

Jason debated for a minute, whether to leave or not, and settled on leaning on the doorframe to watch the two. He listened quietly as Carly started to sing Michael's lullaby. As he watched he felt this sense of peace fall over him. This was what he'd always wanted for Michael.

The longer he watched though, the closer he began to look actually look at Carly for the first time that night. He noticed she looked haggard, and that there were traces of anguish in her eyes. It was difficult to tell, since Carly was so good at faking people out, but Jason was a Carly expert, he knew Carly better than Carly knew herself.

Once Michael was finally back to sleep, Jason gave her the, 'we need to talk', look. Carly sighed, but not having the energy to fight with Jason, followed him downstairs. Jason led her to the couch, and sat down with her.

"Did something happen today?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Carly questioned, trying to blow it off.

"Carly, don't lie to me. If someone hurt you, I need to know about it."

Carly rolled her eyes, "Jason, it was nothing, don't worry about it."

"Carly . . ." He used _the tone_, the tone that always got her to break down eventually.

"I . . ." She sighed, "It really wasn't anything. I swear, Lucky just made a comment to someone about me, in another language, assuming I wouldn't understand it. Which I could, and well, it was just . . . bugging me."

Jason frowned, "But why, you've never let anything anyone's said bother you before."

"I know. It's stupid, it's just that . . . Lucky's family, and . . . I've always though _he_ at least would have a higher opinion or expectations of me than everyone else in this town than poor white trash."

"Did he call you that?" Jason demanded.

"No . . . maybe it was my low self-esteem creating something out of nothing . . . . I don't know Jason, I just don't know." She looked down and pulled at the bottom of her shirt, tears welling up in her eyes.

Jason could see how badly she was really hurting, and pulled her into a hug, "I know you're smart Carly, and Michael knows you're smart. Isn't that all that really matters?"

Carly sniffed, and smiled up at him, "I guess so . . . . Jason, thank you."

**  
Two weeks later **

Things weren't going to great in Carly's life, not only was Sonny back to fighting with her, the bane of her existence, Robin, was back from Paris. So Carly was now living life constantly stressed out, and on the defensive, just knowing that someone might come at her at anytime wanting to argue.

The two bright spots in her life were Jason and Michael. Michael, who though was an absolute terror, running around all over the place getting into everything, was also completely adorable while doing so. Sure he fell a lot, mostly after running into something headlong, but what toddler didn't. All three of them were quite proud of his new toddler bed, which had wooden rails along the sides, but was much closer to the ground, and longer. It made it so while Michael wouldn't fall out of it while sleeping, he also wouldn't crack his head open climbing out of it. The new bed also meant completely baby proofing the penthouse. Gates at the stairs, they already had special latches on all the cupboards. Rooms they weren't in were locked, or had a baby proof knob on it, or else Michael could get in. Jason's office was kept locked at all times especially.

At the moment, Michael was down for his nap, and Carly was sitting on the couch reading the latest interior design catalogue, when Sonny came in. There was still major tension between them because of the bathroom incident.

"Carly, where's Jason?" He asked, not really asking, but commanding her to tell him.

"I'm not his secretary Sonny. I don't report where he is." She told him smugly.

"Fine then, I'll sit here and wait for him with you."

"Oh no you don't. He's in his office." She informed him, not wanting to be near him anymore than necessary.

He smirked at her, then sauntered out of the room. She shook her head in disgust, then went back to her reading.

She managed to read in silence for about ten minutes when her beeper went off frightening the crap out of her. She grabbed it off the end table, looked at the number but didn't recognize it. Frowning, she grabbed her cell and dialed the foreign number, thinking it could possibly be a new client.

"Hello? This is Carly, you paged me?"

"Oh good!" A hyper voice rang out from the other end. "Carly, it's Lucy Coe. I was wondering if you'd do me a _big _favor. You see, I _normally_ run the Nurses Ball, but can't this year because I have to go away on business for four months with my Doc. I don't want Katherine Bell ruining it, would you mind hosting it for me?"

"What? Me? You want me?" Carly repeated, really not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes you. Well, your Uncle Luke recommended you, and I know he wouldn't have done it unless he honestly thought you would do a great job because he knows how very important this is to me and…"

Carly cut her ramble off, "Lucy, I'd be honored to host it. I just can't believe Luke recommended me."

Lucy squealed, "Oh good. Now, I'll help you with preparations until I have to leave. I'm so glad you will. Ooh! I've got to go, bye!"

Lucy hung up, leaving Carly sitting there, starring at her cell phone in shock at what had transpired over the last five minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Oh, just so you know, I've looked it up and Adrian actually IS a Russian name! Who would have thought! I've kind of got more fanatic about that sort of thing. I like things to be accurate, names to be for my characters to be from the right country of Origin, backgrounds to make sense, that sort of thing. So when I noticed I'd named the character Adrian, I just HAD too check that one out, cause I didn't think it could possibly be Russian. When I chose it, it was because I'd liked it. (though in all honesty, my tastes in names have changed drastically since I was 16) Anyway, there it was in bold, to my absolute amazement! I still just can't believe it's actually a Russian name . . . . Well, to be exact it's used in __German, __English, __Italian, __Spanish, __Russian, __Polish and __Romanian, so I think my bases are covered on the name, whatever the villain's nationality . . . . which I don't think I ever covered, or figured out for myself!_

Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. PO'd

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
  
  
  
Prevailing Over All  
By Caroline  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
b** Sonny's penthouse **/b  
  
  
Sonny was pacing. The fact that he had a 17-year-old daughter blew him away. The fact that she was also the granddaughter of Aleczander Victrovich also weighed heavily on his mind. He'd made a few calls and Montague was taken care of, permanently.   
  
Ana, as she wished to be called now that the truth was out, had no problem calling him Papa, because she'd been waiting 16 years to call him that. Mike was already Grandfather to her too.  
  
Sonny was now trying to remember what the hell he was going to do before he started pacing. Then it finally hit him, get some bodyguards for Ana. If it's not dangerous enough being the daughter of a mob leader, also being granddaughter to the leader of the Russian Mafia posed infinite more dangers.  
  
The thought of all the dangers that she would be in just about pushed him to the edge. He darted out of his penthouse to Jason's.  
  
Sonny was let right in.   
  
[[Note: I don't want to do this, it's killing me, but it has to be done, I'll try to get this over with as quickly as possible.]]  
  
He was greeted by a familiar voice, "Sonny!"  
  
[[2nd Note: I swear, this hurts me more than it hurts you]]  
  
"Robin! You're back from Paris. How was your trip?" Sonny asked perking up.  
  
"Great. How have you been?"  
  
"It's a long story. So how long have you been back?"   
  
"I just got back yesterday." Robin responded  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm here to see Jason of course." Robin told him.  
  
"Is he here?" Sonny questioned?  
  
"No, I'm waiting for him. I just got here."  
  
Just then Carly came bustling down the stairs. One arm full of books, then other holding her cell phone, which she was talking on." Really? . . . . Eight years with HIV . . . . Yeah! . . . . Would he be willing to speak at the Nurses Ball? . . . . It's a charity function, we raise millions every year for aids research. It would be an honor to have him . . . . Oh no, thank 'you' . . . . If you need to talk to me and you can't reach me at my office, you can get me on my cell phone.  
  
Carly hangs up then dumps her books on the dinning room table. She starts to organize her stuff ignoring Sonny and Robin.   
  
They all sit there; Carly working on her plans, Robin and Sonny sitting on the couch waiting.  
  
  
Finally after 15 minutes Carly can't stand Robin and Sonny's presence anymore, "If your waiting for Jason you're going to have to be here for a long time. He and Michael left about 30 minutes ago and don't plan on coming back until three pm.  
  
"I'll wait." Robin tells her.  
  
"Oh no you won't!!!!!" Carly exclaimed, "This is my home, I have lots of work to do on planning the Nurses Ball, I will not have you here disrupting my concentration."  
  
She stalks to the door and opens it, then talks to the guard outside, "Billy, will you please escort Miss Scorpio out. I think Mr. Corinthos knows the way."  
  
Billy, who started working for Jason before Robin came home, liked Carly, and would do almost anything for her. He didn't like Robin, she was a little bitch with Carly, and treated him like a servant, he just couldn't see what Jason and Sonny saw in her that made her likable. It was more than his pleasure, to escort her out. And as for Sonny, he'd be ok, if he would just lighten up on Carly.  
  
Then the apartment was finally empty except for Carly. Then she remembered that she was expecting someone. Just then Billy opened the door, "Mrs. Lucy Coe-Collins here to see you."  
  
"Oh good, I've been waiting for her!" Carly exclaims.  
  
Lucy comes in wearing her usual attire, a short, tight, pale blue, wool dress and matching high heels. She also has some paper bags in her hands with "Kelly's" written on them.  
  
She set the bags down and started taking out food, "I hope you don't mind, but I brought us lunch."   
  
Carly took one look at the food, then ran to the bathroom, barely making it.  
  
"Are you all right?" Lucy called out, following her.  
  
Carly didn't respond. Lucy gives her some privacy. Carly came out a few minutes later.  
  
"I'm sorry, the food." Carly paled thinking about it. "If you don't mind, can we skip lunch?"  
  
"Sure, of course." Lucy agreed quickly in her usual manner.  
  
"Great, well, since you've called I've gotten a few things done."  
  
"Already?" Lucy's amazed.  
  
"Yeah, well I booked someone to talk about living with HIV. He's had it for 8 years, and the way he got it was really sad. He used to be a paramedic, then one night when he was out on a run they brought in a guy, some how he was cut. The guy they were bringing in had HIV, and he picked it up from him."  
  
"We usually go with Robin Scorpio."  
  
"I know, that's why I got him. I'm going to be hosting it, and I can't stand her, there's no way I'm going to put up with that wanna be saint." Carly informed her, with a trace of bitterness in her voice.  
  
"On the other hand, that guy sounds like he's a really good choice." Lucy amended quickly.  
  
"Now we've only got five months to plan the rest."  
  
"Well let's get to it!" Lucy told her in that up beat personality she had.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Emily was a little nervous, her birthday was coming up, and Lucky hadn't mentioned it. It wasn't like him to forget, but with everything that was going on lately, who could tell. It wasn't that she was selfish, but she really wanted to have a special day with him, alone, something they hadn't done in awhile.  
  
Emily was also thinking a lot about what had been happening lately.   
First of all, the band was really taking off. Their CD was supposed to come out in a month, and they were going on tour in five weeks to promote sales, and to gain recognition.   
Second, her modeling career was also really big. She was in high demand, and with her CD coming out, everyone wanted her. In fact, just yesterday she was offered the chance to be on the cover of People Magazine. Ned was working on the details; hopefully it would go through.   
  
Things were a bit strained at home, she was thinking of moving out. She knew it was only a few days until she was 17, and she was talking to Alexis about getting emancipation from her parents. Ever since the Michael incident, the house had been divided, and Grandfather was always grumpy because AJ was in jail, Jason was in the mob, and he still didn't have Michael.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Eve was a little bit under the weather. The morning sickness had gone away, but it came back. Technically it was night sickness, every night around eight o'clock she got sick, and a bit dizzy. Serena was really understanding about why Eve couldn't tuck her in for now, the prospect of new brothers and or sisters more than made up for it in her mind.  
  
Scott had gotten over the initial shock that Eve was having twins. Now they just need names. They finally agreed that if it was two girls, they would each name one, same with if it was two boys, but if it were a boy and a girl, Eve would name the girl, and Scott would name the boy.  
Eve liked the names Ariel Denise and Taylor Amanda.  
Scott liked Kye Jerome and Scott Jr.  
  
Today was the day they were going to find out. They were going to the doctor for a sonogram and to find out the sex, or sexes of the babies.  
  
  
Dr. Newman put the cold gel on Eve bulging stomach. She moved the device around until she got a clear view.  
  
"So you do want to know the sex of the babies right?" Dr. Newman asked, to make sure.  
  
Eve and Scott looked at each other then answered at the same time, "Yes."  
  
"Ok, well, this one in front, is a girl, and the one in back is . . . (she moves the device a bit) it's a boy." She announced. "Congratulations, one of each."  
  
Scott looked at Eve; the look of pure joy was shining from her face.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Carly was working out in the gym Jason had set up for her, Emily, and the bodyguards.   
  
The gym was really nice. It had high ceilings; it was really wide and long, with lots of windows for natural light. It had almost every piece of workout equipment known to man. And the newest addition was the gymnastic equipment Carly ordered for her and Emily. The gym was really big so the workout equipment only took up 1/5 of the gym. In the middle was a big floor mat like they use in gymnastic routines and a boxing ring. To the east there was the uneven bars, the north end had the trampoline, and the west had two balance beams.   
  
Carly was glad the gym was empty except for Billy and Alec, the guards with her, she had some aggression she need to work off after Robin's visit. That little pixie bitch still got under her skin.  
  
She put some music on the sound system, choosing her barenaked Ladies CD, then went over to the punching bag.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
II met you  
Before the fall of Rome  
And I begged you  
To let me take you home  
  
You were wrong  
I was right  
You said goodbye  
I said goodnight   
  
Woo hoo hoo  
It's all been done  
Woo hoo hoo  
It's all been done  
Woo hoo hoo  
It's all been done before /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
She wrapped up her hands, stretched out, then starting jabbing the bag.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
II knew you  
Before the west was won  
And I heard you say  
The past was much more fun  
  
You go your way  
I'll go mine  
But I'll see you next time   
  
  
Woo hoo hoo  
It's all been done  
Woo hoo hoo  
It's all been done  
Woo hoo hoo  
It's all been done before   
  
  
If I put my fingers here  
And if I say "I love you, dear"  
And if I play the same three chords  
Will you just yawn and say  
  
Woo hoo hoo  
It's all been done  
Woo hoo hoo  
It's all been done  
Woo hoo hoo  
It's all been done before /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. She was getting tired of people interfering in her life. She started punching harder, and added some kicks.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
IAlone and bored  
On a thirtieth-century night  
Will I see you  
On The Price Is Right?  
Will I cry?  
Will I smile?  
As you run  
Down the aisle   
  
  
Woo hoo hoo  
It's all been done  
Woo hoo hoo  
It's all been done  
Woo hoo hoo  
It's all been done before  
  
Woo hoo hoo  
It's all been done  
Woo hoo hoo  
It's all been done  
Woo hoo hoo  
It's all been done  
  
Woo  
It's all been done  
Woo hoo hoo  
It's all been done  
Woo hoo hoo  
It's all been done before /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
She hit and kicked the bag harder and harder, and by the time a few songs were done, she felt better. She was out of breath, but she felt much better. Carly showered and changed, then went back to the penthouse.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Jason cell rang just as he was about to go into Sonny's.  
  
"Morgan." He answered  
  
The voice on the other end sounded nervous, "Mr. Morgan, it's Darren, there's a problem with the shipment that was supposed to come in."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, it sort of disappeared."  
  
"What do you mean it disappeared?" Jason demanded getting tense as he walked into Sonny's place.  
  
"That's just it, it's gone. There's no trace that it ever existed." Darren reported, "It's the fifth shipment in three weeks."  
  
"Why wasn't I notified of the other four?" He questioned, getting really annoyed.  
  
"I've been on vacation, I guess my temporary replacement was either really stupid and didn't notice it, or he was in on it because he's suddenly disappeared."  
  
"Damn. I want you to make sure this never happens again."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I want you to notify me if it happens again, the minute it happens."  
  
"I promise sir."  
  
"You better." Then Jason hung up.  
  
Sonny had heard the entire conversation since Jason walked in the door. "What happened?"  
  
"One of our shipments has disappeared. It's the fifth one in three weeks. It looks like it was an inside job. The guy who'd been in charge was on vacation and his replacement for three weeks has disappeared too."  
  
"Damn. It looks like someone's trying to challenge us." Sonny responded.  
  
"Yeah, but who would be doing that. It's been established that we're in charge. We have everyone's backing. Who the hell is doing this?"  
  
"I don't know, but I know it's not Moreno, he's been taken care of."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jason asks.  
  
"We're going to have to wait till they make another move . . . "  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Beating Up Bodyguards

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
  
  
  
Prevailing Over All  
By Clover  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
  
b** Three weeks later **/b  
  
  
Things with the organization were heating up, Jason knew that the people they were dealing with wouldn't stop at the code of honor, no killing women and children. Michael now had more guards then Prince William did. All Jason had to deal with now, was Carly.  
  
"Carly, can you please come down?" Jason hollered upstairs.  
  
"I'll be down in a second." She yelled back.  
  
She quickly came downstairs.  
  
"Carly we've got a problem. Someone's trying to oppose Sonny and my power. And they're breaking the rules trying to do it." He explained.  
  
"Oh, so what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Well, they might try to go after you." He paused, knowing what he was going to say next could put many innocent lives in danger, "I want you to carry a gun."  
  
"What?! Uh-uh, no way. I am not carrying a gun." She told him adamantly, backing away.  
  
Jason saw that she wasn't going to budge decided to go another way, "Fine, then I want you to learn self-defense."  
  
"But Jason…" She tried to protest.  
  
Jason interrupted her, "No buts, Johnny and Pete will teach you. They're going to take you to the gym now."  
  
Then he walked out of the room, leaving a fuming Carly behind.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Johnny and Pete bring a very, very mad Carly to the gym. They can both tell that she's going to be really difficult.  
  
They flip on the security switch that put a live feed to the penthouse, so Jason could make sure everything was ok while they were there.  
  
  
They start out on the floor mat.  
  
Carly knew that they turned on the cameras so she decided to humor them for awhile.  
  
For about ½ an hour they tried to teach her.  
  
They go through some simulations.  
  
Carly wasn't suspecting it when Johnny suddenly grabbed her from behind; she caught completely off guard, so she reacted with the instincts she'd gotten from growing up in Southern Florida.   
  
It was all over in a matter of seconds. Carly looked down at the unconscious Johnny and realized what she had just done.  
  
"Oh god, Johnny! I'm so sorry." She cried as she ran to him.  
  
Pete just stood there starring with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Just don't stand there Pete!" She ordered. "Go get the first aid kit."  
  
He ran over to the side of the gym and grabbed the box off the wall.  
Carly got out the smelling salts and waved them under Johnny's nose.  
He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"What the hell" He murmured.   
  
"Oh Johnny, I'm sooo sorry." She uttered, "You startled me."  
  
"Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" He demanded. He tried to sit up but his chest was hurting.  
  
"Yeah!" Pete spoke up for the first time since she'd brought Johnny to the floor.  
  
"Hello, guys where have you been. I grew up in southern Florida, a girl has to know how to street fight, its kick ass or get you're ass kicked." She told them, like they should know that.  
  
"Yeah but, you're a girl, why would a girl need to street fight?" Pete asked ((he's really dumb, to many blows to the head growing up))  
  
"Girls need to know how more than guys. We need to protect ourselves from the guys and the girls."  
  
"Well, at least we know that you can protect yourself."  
  
"If you think that's good you should see me with a switchblade." She joked while helping Johnny up. "Come on, let's go back the penthouse, I'll fix you up there."  
  
  
  
b** 20 minutes later **/b  
  
  
Jason was in the Penthouse with Lucky. They were talking about Lucky re-doing Jason's security on his computer.  
  
They were both surprised when Johnny came in, having to be supported by Billy and Pete, Carly following close behind.  
  
"God, Pete what did you do to him?" Jason inquired alarmed. As Carly went to the kitchen to go get some ice.  
  
"Don't look at me boss." He protested, not wanting to be blamed for beating up his partner.  
  
"Then who did?" Jason demanded.  
  
Just then Carly came out with a towel full of ice and some medical tape. "I am so sorry Johnny. You scared me. I didn't mean to knock you unconscious."  
  
"You did this?" Jason asked aghast.  
  
"Yeah, I really didn't mean to." She pleaded as she gave Johnny the towel. She handed Pete the tape to take care of the ribs she suspected she might have bruised.  
  
"What did you do?"   
  
"Go get the tape boss, it happened to fast to be sure." Pete told him.  
  
Jason got the tape and put it in the VCR; they all watch the first part of the training where Carly's just going along with what they were telling her. Then they got to the spot where Johnny grabbed her without warning, Jason slowed the tape. The guys' watch in awe seeing for the first time what Carly had done in those few seconds. Carly elbowed Johnny in the stomach, twisted around when he loosened his grip from around her stomach. She hit him in the chest with the palm of her hand right near the diaphragm, then took three quick steps back as he also stumbled back shocked, and then she did a roundhouse to his head, knocking him out.  
  
Everyone cringed as they watched Johnny hit the mat in slow motion.   
  
No one even took a breath, until Jason popped out the tape.   
  
Carly felt even guiltier after seeing what she'd done on tape, "I am so sorry."  
  
Jason stared at her with an unrecognizable look in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that you could fight."  
  
"It never came up." She told him.  
  
"Carly you could have killed him, he had no idea that you knew what you were doing and then you beat him up."  
  
Carly's eyes filled up with tears, "I'm sorry." She sniffed, "I'm so sorry Johnny. I tried to tell you Jase…" Then she ran up the stairs to her bedroom, to cry.  
  
Johnny, Pete, and especial Lucky and Billy all give him the evil eye.  
  
"God, what's your problem Jase? Did you have to make her cry" Lucky reprimanded, then jogged after his crying cousin.   
  
The bodyguards still all glared at Jason. Then they all silently left to go to Sonny's apartment.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Billy, Johnny, and Pete can't believe what they just saw. They're talking about it when Sonny came in unseen. Sonny's curious about why Johnny doesn't have a shirt on and why his ribs are taped, but wanted to know why they're in there when he's not there. He stayed silent and listened.  
  
"He made her cry!" Billy exclaimed.  
  
"Jason made that strong, beautiful, courageous, woman cry." Pete said in disgust.  
  
"It wasn't all her fault." Johnny claimed, "I shouldn't have done that without warning her."  
  
Sonny made his presence known, "Are you talking about Robin? Did Jason make Robin cry."  
  
"Jason didn't make Robin cry. He did something much worse."  
  
"What could be worse than Jason making that poor girl cry. Besides you described her, strong, beautiful, courageous. That's Robin."  
  
Billy, who's still very, upset about seeing Carly cry blurts out. "Ha, that's a joke. Robin's a weakling compared to this woman. Besides, we wouldn't care if he made Robin cry, she treats us like dirt, she'd just be getting what she deserved."  
  
Although shocked at Billy saying the words that they'd been thinking for two years, they nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Oh come on, she's not that bad." Sonny protested.  
  
All three bodyguards answered at once, "Yes she is."  
  
Sonny decides to drop the topic before he gets mad. "Then who did Jason make cry?" Then it hits him, who else could they like here that Jason would make cry if they hated Robin. "Do you mean Carly?"  
  
"Yeah." Billy says sadly.  
  
"You know, as long as I've worked here I've never seen that woman cry except when Michael was taken and during the thing with AJ." Pete tells them, "She's one amazing woman, that that bastard made cry, a feat almost impossible."  
  
"What did he do to make her cry?" Sonny asked his curiosity peaked.  
  
Johnny spoke up, "He yelled at her for beating me up and accused her of nearly killing me. Like she wasn't already feeling guilty as it was. All she'd been doing since she knocked me out was apologizing. I don't blame her one bit for reacting like she did. I came up behind her and scared her."  
  
"Wait a minute. You guys are all mad a Jason just because he made that yelled at Carly, there by making her cry?"  
  
"And if we are?" They asked challengingly.  
  
Sonny burst out laughing.  
  
Billy and Pete help Johnny get up, then walk out the door, with their heads held high. They didn't care what Sonny thought. They liked Carly and they couldn't understand why so many people didn't see what a remarkable woman she was.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Eve and Scott were discussing the new house.  
  
"So when is it going to be finished again?" Eve asked.  
  
"Well it should be done in 3 or 4 months."   
  
They were looking over the plans for the really big house. It was going to be Eve's dream home, kind of one of those Plantation homes in Kentucky. High ceilings on all three levels.  
  
The top floor was for Scott and Eve only, kind of an adult only zone. The Master bedroom would be gigantic. With a really, really big bed in the Victorian style. All the wood in the bedroom would be a light oak. The 6 widows were huge and had window seats on four of them. Then there were glass doors to the right of the bed that led out to a large balcony that over looked the vast estate. Then there was the master bathroom. It would have a giant whirlpool, it was to be well lighted with a skylight over the whirlpool. All the bathroom fixtures were gold and very beautiful. To the right of the bedroom would be Scott's office, and next to that would be Eve's study.  
  
The second floor was for the children and guests. It had 5, all of them very big. Before Eve and Scott found out they were going to have twins, only 2 bedrooms were going to be for the children so now they had to find some where to put one of the bedroom's furniture, and redecorate it for a second baby. There was also a playroom where all the toys would be kept. Then there was the last room, and entertainment room that would have a huge high definition TV, a VCR and DVD player, stereo system, and games.  
  
The main floor was amazing, it had a dinning room, a family room, a library, and a kitchen that would have made Sonny Corinthos drool.   
  
Eve and Scott had gotten some great contractors and the building process was going on faster that normal. At the rate they were going, it would be finished before the twins came.   
  
Serena's favorite part about the house was the stables they were going to put in and that she was going to get her own horse. Her other favorite part was that the property was next door to Frank and Courtney's, then she could see Neil, and the new baby Samantha everyday.  
  
  
Scott and Eve were arguing about which chandlers to get when Serena came in the front door after playing with Neil.  
  
"Daddy, Eve, I'm home." Serena called out as she came in.  
  
"Serena!" Eve squealed, "Girlfriend, could you came here? Your daddy and I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure." The perky child skipped over to them. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, as you know Eve's having a baby." Scott started, "Well we got some news from the doctor, Eve's going to have twins."  
  
"Cool!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, cool." Eve agreed, "And the best part is, I'm going to have a boy and a girl, so you're going to have a little sister and a little brother."  
  
"Really?!" Serena squealed excited. "When are they going to get here?"  
  
"Yep." Scott replied. "They're going to be here a few months after we move into the new house."  
  
"Awesome, I'm getting a new bedroom, and a new brother and sister. What are you going to name them?"  
  
"Well, I'm want to name the girl Ariel Denise." Eve answered.  
  
"And I'm want to name the boy Kye Jerome." Scott finished.  
  
"Kye? That rhymes with tie." Serena giggles. "That's a really cool name, and Ariel such a pretty one. I'm going to go call Neil, he's been bragging about having a new sister, wait until I tell him I'm getting a sister and a brother."  
  
As she ran off she yelled back to them, "He's going to be sooo jealous!"  
  
Eve and Scott looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"She's right you know, it does rhyme with tie," Eve managed to get out laughing.  
  
Scott pouted, "I still like it though, at least I'm not naming the baby after a cartoon mermaid."   
  
Eve opened her mouth as if to say something, but because of all the hormones running through her body she burst into tears.  
  
This made Scott feel very guilty, "Oh, oh, honey, I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I didn't mean it. It's a beautiful name."  
  
"No you're right, it's a horrible name." She wailed.  
  
"No you were right, it's a wonderful name. I was completely wrong."   
  
"Really?" Eve tearfully asks.  
  
"Oh course I was."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Courtney couldn't decide, roses or lilies, outside or inside. Then she had to decide the entire wedding layout, big or small, traditional or modern.   
  
It all seemed so easy when she planned other people's weddings. She was about to go nuts when the doorbell rang. Thankful for the distraction she ran to get the door.  
  
Courtney was very relieved when she saw who was on the other side, her soon to be mother-in-law Mary Scanlon-Collins.   
  
"Oh, Mary, thank god you're here! I don't know what to do." Courtney cried, about to burst into tears.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" Mary asked in that motherly tone she does so well as they walked into the living room.  
  
"It's the wedding. I told Frank I could do it by myself, but with my wedding, the other jobs, cleaning the house, Neil and Samantha…" She put her head in her hands and actually began to cry.  
  
"It's to over whelming." Mary finished for her. "I know dear." She soothed.  
  
Just then from upstairs Samantha started crying.  
  
"Courtney, you go take care of Samantha. I'll deal with the mess downstairs." Mary ordered. "Ok?"  
  
Courtney smiled through her tears and nodded her head yes. Then she went upstairs as Mary started cleaning up.  
  
Samantha slept in Courtney and Frank's room for now. Courtney insisted because Samantha would cry nonstop unless someone was in the room with her at night. Samantha's shiny brass antique bassinet was next to Courtney's side of the bed because Frank was a heavy sleeper and never heard her cry.  
  
Courtney feed Samantha and she settled down. Courtney put her back in the bassinet, then laid on the bed, rocking the bassinet with one hand. " You know Sam, you're a lucky girl. You're grandma has been so great" She started to fade, her voice getting softer. "She's helping me out today even. (yawn) I…just hope…I can (yawn) make it up to her (yawn) some how."  
  
After 15 minutes Mary wondered where Courtney is, so she went upstairs. She found Courtney asleep, but her hand still rocking the sleeping Sam.  
  
  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
  
Please, send or post comments and replies!   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 Spoilers  
  
  
Nikolas and Anastasia have a romantic dinner (I promise this time)  
  
Carly and Lucky talk  
  
Jason (the meanie) tries to apologize  
  
The bodyguards are still a bit miffed at Jason  
  
Lois, Ned, Jax, and V all go out to dinner at the PC Grill  
  
And more! 


	8. Jarred

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
  
  
  
Prevailing Over All   
By Clover   
  
  
Chapter 8   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
b** February 14 **  
  
** Eight pm **  
** Nikolas's cottage ** /b  
  
  
Nikolas had the cottage set up just like last time. But this time they would have their dinner and special night. They'd been pushing it back for weeks.   
  
Nikolas was nervous and started to fluff the cushions on the couch when the doorbell rang. He jumped, then composed himself to fit the Cassadine demeanor. He calmly opened the door and let Ana in.   
  
"Happy Valentines Day!" She gave him a kiss.   
  
"I'm so glad we could finally do this." He told her, then kissed her passionately.   
  
Ana kissed back, eventually pushing him away, "Slow down Nikolas. First we have dinner…then we'll have dessert."   
  
They sit down to a picnic on the floor in front of a roaring fire.   
  
Ana wasn't into those fancy foods that he used to treat girls to, and he was fine with that. They both had grown up with that, and liked American foods. Fancy stuff got boring after awhile. Instead he treated her to the food they ate on their first date.   
They'd ordered pizza, it was for a study date, and he'd let her choose dinner. Pizza was still a novelty to her so they'd gotten a deep dish with, ham and cheese.   
  
It could actually be a surprisingly romantic meal when eaten the right way.   
  
  
Even though they didn't have dessert on that date, tonight Nikolas had gotten an incredible chocolate moose cake.   
  
They both stared into each other's eyes, getting lost in them. They leaned closer and closer until their lips met in a very passionate kiss.   
  
Nikolas pulled away and stood up, he offered his hand to Ana to help her up. She took it, her eyes never leaving his soulful brown ones. He led her upstairs where they finally consummated their relationship for the first time.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Lucky reaches Carly's room quickly, taking two steps at a time.   
  
He could hear his cousin's quiet crying through the door.   
  
He knocked, then walked in. She was sitting on the bed hugging a soft fuzzy brown teddy bear that Matt had won for her on their second date. She would hold it whenever she was upset.   
  
"Carly, are you okay?" Lucky asked quietly, sitting next to her on the bed.   
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me Lucky. I'm not sad, I just can't stop crying." She responds defensively.   
  
"Oh, because I wanted to let you know that Johnny, Pete, Billy and I all agree that it's not you're fault." Lucky assured her, "And that we're all mad at Jason for yelling at you."   
  
Carly looked up and laughed, "Really? That's so sweet of you guys."   
  
"Yeah, I know." He told her flashing her his smile   
  
Carly grabbed a pillow and hit him over the head.   
He grabbed another one and hit her back. Soon a full-fledged pillow fight is underway.   
  
The 'war' waged on until Lucky and Carly collapse on the bed, laughing.   
  
They talk about the club, and what's going on in their lives until Lucky looks at his watch and notices that if he didn't leave, Emily would get mad at him for being late for celebrating Valentines Day with her. She'd gotten emancipation from her parents and was living with him now.   
  
After he left Carly sat on her bed and stared out the window for awhile. She started getting a splitting headache so she went to the bathroom for something to relieve it. She opened the cabinet and was surprised not to find it there. She thought back to the time of the "The Tub Incident", and she knew immediately where it was.   
  
Mad, she stalked downstairs over to Sonny's penthouse.   
  
  
Sonny was sitting on the couch when she got there.   
  
"Sonny, where is my aspirin?" Carly demanded.   
  
Sonny jumped, he'd just been thinking about her. Why, he didn't know, but the fact was he had been.   
  
"What makes you think I have it?" Sonny questioned.   
  
"Sonny, please, give them to me." She whined.   
  
Sonny wasn't in a teasing mood so he went and got the bottle from the kitchen.   
  
She hurriedly opened them and took two of them dry.   
  
"Thank you." She uttered. "Now I just need them to kick in. Oh, and next time you need them, please, just take two of them and leave the bottle."   
  
Sonny smirked, "Well, incase you don't remember, you insisted that I left the bathroom."   
  
Carly blushed, "I remember, but in case you didn't notice I was completely naked."   
  
"Oh I noticed alright." Sonny confirmed under his breath.   
  
Carly heard him and was just about to respond when her cell phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" She answered.   
  
Sonny watched as she listened, her face getting pale.   
  
"What do you mean, he's gone?" She asked quietly, not really wanting to hear what she thought she was about to hear.   
  
"Did 'they' take him? . . . . So they still don't know . . . . Are you sure . . . . Yes you're right, it's all your fault . . . . I don't know . . . bye."   
  
She hung up, her face white as a sheet.   
  
Sonny had been watching the whole conversation and didn't like what he just heard, and what he was seeing. He noticed her starting to faint just in time. He caught her and carried her to the couch.   
  
She woke up a few minutes later. Carly remembered the conversation and started sobbing hysterically.   
  
"Oh my God. No, not my baby! They lost my baby! My poor little sweet, innocent baby."   
  
"What baby?" Sonny asked her gently.   
  
"My poor little boy. They don't know where he is. How could they loose him. I trusted a them."   
  
"Michael, who did you trust with Michael?" Sonny's confused, he thought Michael was with Jason.   
  
"N-n-not Michael. Jarred." She corrected him.   
  
Carly broke down sobbing again.   
  
Sonny sat there stunned, not knowing what to think.   
  
"Who is Jarred? And who did you trust him to?" He finally uttered  
  
"Jarred's my son. I trusted my Aunt and Uncle to protect him, and to keep him safe for me. To keep him away from his father who'd try to take him away."   
  
"Carly, first of all. Why the hell doesn't anyone know about Jarred?"   
  
"Because his father lives in Port Charles, but doesn't know that Jarred exists."   
  
"How old is Jarred?" Sonny asked, still confused.  
  
"He's six. Oh god, he's six and not home where he should be." She wailed.   
  
"Shhh, it'll be ok." Then he realized something, for Carly to be so scared, the father had to be someone with lots of power. "Carly, who Iis/I Jarred's father?"   
  
"He's father is Jasper Jacks." She looks over to see his features darken.   
  
"Jasper Jax, as in Jax, Jerry's brother. Jax as in living with V, Jax. Brenda's ex-husband, Jax?"   
  
"That would be him."   
  
"Oh my God. How the hell did that happen?"   
  
"Sonny, I'll tell you everything later. I need your help. You have to find him." She begged, "He's been missing for two day's and Uncle Ray only just called me. I have to have my, my…" Carly can't go on, she broke down crying again.   
  
That does something inside Sonny. He immediately got on the phone, making arrangements.   
  
Carly quieted down, rocking back and forth on the couch.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
Emily and Lucky were taking a walk on the docks, holding hand, when they saw a little boy standing there, with blond hair, in a red backpack holding a teddy bear, looking lost.   
  
They give each other a look and walk over to him.   
  
Lucky spoke up. "Hey kid, isn't it past your bed time?"   
  
"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." The kid replied automatically.   
  
Emily, who loved kids, knew just what to do, "Well, I'm Emily, and he's Lucky. Are you lost?"   
  
The kid started sniffing, "Uh huh, can you help me?"   
  
"Sure, where are you trying to go?" Lucky asked.   
  
"I need to find Caroline Benson. Do you know who she is?"   
  
"Yeah, she's my cousin. We'll take you to her place ok?"   
  
The kid's a little wary at first, but looked into Lucky's eyes and knew he could trust him so, he nodded his head yes.   
  
"What's your name?" Emily asked, taking his hand.   
  
"Jarred."   
  
  
  
b**20 minutes later **  
** Jason and Carly's penthouse ** /b  
  
  
Lucky, Emily, and Jarred are sitting on the couch waiting for someone to come home. As if an instinct, Jarred looked up to the door suddenly.   
  
The door opened and Carly walked in, looking really depressed, then she saw the little boy sitting on the couch.   
  
"Jay?" Carly questioned, not believing her eyes.   
  
His eyes light up, "Mommy!"   
  
He jumped up and ran into her arms.   
  
Lucky and Emily stand up, stunned at what they just heard Jarred call Carly.   
  
"Jarred Asher Benson, you scared mommy to death. Where did you go?" Carly doesn't let go as she asked him. "How did you get here?"   
  
"I'm sorry Mommy. I missed you. I had Aunt Charity helped me."   
  
"She's in giant trouble." She hugged him again. "And so are you in the morning. We're going to have a long talk about this."   
  
Emily and Lucky see that they aren't going to get any answers tonight so they went home, in a daze.   
  
Carly watched Jarred yawn.   
  
"Are you tired baby?" She asked in a motherly tone.   
  
He nodded his head.   
  
"Then I'm going to put you to bed. But first Mommy needs to have someone come over."   
  
She got up from the floor and opened the door. She told Alec to have Sonny come over immediately. Carly then picked up Jarred and rocked him in her lap as he fell asleep.   
  
  
30 seconds later Sonny burst in, thinking that something was wrong. "What's going on?"   
  
"Shhhhhhh! You'll wake him up." Carly scolded whispering. "I need your help. I've never done this alone before. Besides, he's to big for me to carry"   
  
She sounded scared and defensive to Sonny. After a moment he figured out why; she'd always had help when she did this before, she was afraid that she'd do something wrong and hurt him.   
  
Sonny takes Jarred from her and carried him up to her bedroom.   
  
They took off his backpack, his coat, and his shoes, then put him underneath the covers with his teddy bear.   
  
Sonny watched Carly stare at Jarred sleeping for about 15 minutes then went down stairs to wait for her.   
  
Carly came down ten minutes later and sat next to him on the couch.   
  
  
"So, how did he get here?" Was the first question out of Sonny's mouth.   
  
"My now ex-best friend Charity. I'm going to have to kill her for not only sending my 6-year-old son to the North all alone, but not even calling me about it." She yawned. "She let my Uncle and Aunt worry about him for over 48 hours not knowing where he was." She yawned again. "That reminds me, I've got to call them . . ." Carly yawned yet again, and her eyes started to droop, ". . . and tell them that he's here."   
  
"Shhh, I'll take care of it. Just go to sleep." Sonny stood up and let her lie down, then he covered her with a blanket. "Don't worry about a single thing."   
  
Carly fell quickly asleep. Sonny watched her for a minute, finally seeing for the first time what an amazing woman she was. Beautiful, smart, protective, she was a survivor. He really admired her, and there was something about her, he just couldn't put his finger on.   
  
As he left the penthouse he turned off the lights.   
  
Jason came home around 11:30, since it was dark in the penthouse, and he was exhausted he didn't even notice Carly sleeping on the couch. He went right up to bed, and to sleep.   
  
  
  
b** A little after 12:30 am ** /b  
  
  
A scream emitted from Carly's room woke both Penthouses.   
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Where are you! Mommy! Mommy!" A little boy's voice cried.   
  
Sonny came running from the penthouse next door.   
Carly jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs.   
Jason grabs his gun and runs out of his bedroom.   
  
  
Carly somehow made it there first. She scooped up Jarred and rocked him back and forth cooing, "Shhh, Mommy's here. She's here. Don't worry baby. I'm here."   
  
Jason watched Carly comfort the boy, not knowing what to think.   
Sonny watched her and could help but notice what a great mother she is.   
  
After about five minutes Carly was able to get Jarred to go back to sleep, as long as the bathroom light was on and the door leading to it was partially open.   
  
After Jarred was asleep, Carly quietly left the room.   
  
Jason was the first to speak. "Carly, who the hell is that."   
  
"That is my son, Jarred." She whispered not wanting to wake him up again.   
  
Sonny doesn't want them to get into it tonight so he spoke up before anything can happen.   
  
"Jason, we'll explain in the morning. I'll be over at nine am. We'll all talk about it then and Carly and I will explain the entire thing. Right now lets all go to bed. We don't want to wake up the kids." Sonny informed him diplomatically.   
  
Jason didn't want to, but he agreed to it, after seeing the tired expression on Carly's face. "Fine. Carly, take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."   
  
"Uh-uh, no way. I'm not going to put you out."   
  
"Carly, I don't want to argue, you're taking the bed, that's final." With that, he walked downstairs, ending the conversation.   
  
"Good night Carly, I'll see you in the morning." Out of an impulse somewhere deep inside of him Sonny kissed her lightly and gently on the lips then left.   
  
Carly stood there stunned. She touched her lips, confused about what just happened, but she liked it. She walked into Jason's room in a daze, then went to sleep dreaming of the kiss.   
  
  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
  
Please, send or post comments and replies! I live for feedback (yes I know it's pathetic, but I have to know what people think).   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 & 10 Spoilers:   
  
  
Sonny, Jason, and Carly talk about Jarred   
  
Carly takes Jarred to meet, and introduce him to Jax   
  
Jason talks to Jarred   
  
Sonny and Carly go out to dinner   
  
Jax and Carly talk about Jarred, and what had happened years ago, that Jarred was a product of   
  
Jerry, Bobbie, and the Spencers meet Jarred   
  
And more! 


	9. First Loves Lost

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
  
I~ In the last chapter I forgot to thank someone. I didn't get enough responses to my name question so I asked CJ_Believer's opinion, who I'd been conversing with. So a big thanks to Maggie, without which we would not have the character Jarred Asher Jacks (or this new chapter to post!). ~ /I  
  
  
  
Prevailing Over All  
By Clover  
  
  
Chapter 9  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Carly woke up smiling around 9 am. She'd had the best dreams while she was asleep. All night she'd dreamed of Sonny. And of the kiss. Then she'd dreamed of Jarred, Sonny, Michael, and herself playing in the park.   
  
She stretched and got up.   
  
In the hallway Carly ran into Jason.  
  
"We need to talk Carly."  
  
"Fine, fine, let's go downstairs, I don't want to wake the boys." She smiled after saying the last part. The boys, it made her so happy having her boys in the same home, not to mention even the same state!  
  
She breezed past him, and walked down the stairs. A second later, he followed.  
  
"So what do you want to know?" Carly asked, plopping down on the couch.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me about Jarred?"  
  
"You never asked." Carly told him, like it was the obvious answer.  
  
"Carly." Jason warned.  
  
"Alright. I never told you because I never told anyone. Not even his father knows."   
  
Jason began to speak but Carly cut him off.  
  
"Something I plan on remedying today. Right after breakfast."  
  
"Who is Jarred's father?"  
  
"His father's Japer Jacks, a.k.a. Jax . . . " She noticed Jason was about to open his mouth so she answered his question before he could even ask it, "No Jason, I'm not kidding. I spent a week with Jasper Jacks when I was 16. I met him in Fort Lauderdale during spring break. I'd graduated high school early, when I was 15, and was taking a year off. I decided to go there with my best friend, Chastity, who is two years older than I am, do have some fun during all the colleges spring breaks with some college guys."  
  
"What is Jarred doing here? Did you have him come?" Jason questioned.  
  
Carly explained everything that's happened since yesterday, and what Jarred had told her.  
  
"Why didn't you call me?" Jason asked, confused because typically Carly wouldn't go to Sonny if he were the last person on earth.  
  
"Because he was with me when I got the call. He helped me with the entire thing. He comforted me. He called in some favors, he came over when Jarred was here when I got home." She took a deep breath, tired of explaining. "Jase, it's . . . " Carly paused as she looked at her watch, "Damn, it's 9:30. I've got to get the boys, and get me and Jarred ready to go."  
  
She jumped up and went up stairs before Jason could even speak.  
  
Carly yawned then went to look in on Michael first. He was awake, and playing with a stuffed harbor seal, he loved the ocean.   
  
Carly picked him up, "How's Mama's little man?"   
  
Michael gurgled, and put one of the seal's flippers in his mouth.   
  
Carly laughed, "Do you want to go visit your big brother?"  
  
Michael gurgled again.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes!"  
  
She carried Michael into her room, where Jarred was still sleeping. He looked so content, and she didn't want to wake him. But she knew they had lots to do.  
  
Carly balanced Michael on one hip, and with her free arm she went and opened the curtains on the big windows letting the sun in, lighting up the room. She went to the bed and shook Jarred awake.  
  
"Jarred, baby, wake up." She shook him a bit harder, "Come one Jay. Move it."  
  
Jarred sat up, his hair going every which way." Morning Mummy!"  
  
"Hey sweetie, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Do you remember me telling you about Michael?"  
  
"Yeah. He's me little brother." He looked at the toddler in Carly's arms, "Is that him?"  
  
"Yeah. Mikey, this is your brother Jarred, or Jay as I mostly call him. Jay, this is your brother Michael."   
  
Jarred, being the cute little six-year-old he was, used his little right hand, to take Michael's chubby small little right hand and shook it. "Hullo Michael, I'm Jarred, your big brother. Most people call me Jarred, but you can call me Jay like Mummy and Aunt Chastity do."  
  
  
Sonny was watching at the door and watched meeting of the two brothers. He couldn't help but laugh at the adorable little scene.  
  
His laughing made everyone aware of his presence.  
  
Carly decided it was time for an introduction, "Sonny, come in. Jarred, this is Sonny, he's the guy who was helping me look for you when you were missing. He also helped me put you to bed last night. Sonny, this is Jarred." She stood up and turned to Jarred. "Jay, will you play with Michael while I talk to Sonny?"  
  
"Uhh huh." Jarred jumped out of bed and settled himself on the floor. Carly set Michael down in front of him.   
  
"Oh, and Jay, when was the last time you had a bath."  
  
"Yesterday?" Jarred asked, trying to act like he didn't know.  
  
"Jarred . . . " Carly warned, using that tone of voice all mothers seem to develop when they just know your lying.  
  
"Ok, before I left Uncle's." He admitted, then started making funny faces at Michael, causing Michael to laugh.  
  
She pulled Sonny to the side, "Ok, now what do I do?"  
  
"I've never done this! How am I supposed to know?" Sonny asked incredulously.   
  
"Well you used to be 6. What did you do?" Carly demanded.  
  
"I don't remember." He admitted.  
  
"Well, I'm a girl and he's a boy, so I think maybe you should get some help and do it."  
  
"Who do I get?"  
  
"I'll be right back."   
  
Carly came back about eight minutes later with Bill and Eric, after having made some calls. She lined up Sonny, Billy, and Eric and started pacing in front of them, much to the amusement of the children, pretending to be a general.   
  
"All right boys, your mission, should you choose to accept it; take that little boy over there," Carly pointed to Jarred, "and give him a bath. You must make sure he washes, with soap, and shampoos his hair. Then dry him off and get him dressed in the clothes I have laid out for him."  
  
The guys start into the bathroom when Carly stopped them.  
  
"Wait, your forgetting a few things. First take off your suit jackets, and hand over the guns. You are not giving my son a bath when you have guns in the same room."  
  
She collected the jackets and laid them on the bed, then took the guns and put them in the top drawer of her highest dresser.  
  
The guys went to the bathroom and closed the door. They filled the bathtub, checked the water temperature, put some of Michael's toys into the tub and were ready to start.  
  
Billy scratched his head, "Aren't we forgetting something?"  
  
"Yeah." Sonny agreed, "But what?"  
  
There was a knock at the door. Eric opened it.  
  
"Guys, it helps if you have Jarred." Carly rolled her eyes, as she gave the laughing boy to them.  
  
Sonny flashed his dimples, "We knew that. We were just . . . uh . . . getting everything ready for him."  
  
"Uh-huh, sure." Carly gave them an incredulous look, then left  
  
Billy closed the door behind her blushing.  
  
Carly picked up Michael and got him ready for the day. She was just setting him in his playpen downstairs when the door opened.  
  
"There are some packages here for you Carly." Alec informed her.  
  
"Great! Bring them in."  
  
A line of delivery boys came in; all of them were carrying boxes.  
  
Carly led them up to the guestroom, which she was turning into Jarred's room.  
  
After they left, each one of them getting a very big tip, she went through all of the boxes until she found what she was looking for. A pair of khaki colored corduroys, a nice dark blue shirt, a pair of matching socks, underwear, and some new sneakers, all Jarred's size.  
  
Carly was laying them out on her bed when the bathroom door opened. Jarred came out, clean, dry, and wrapped in a towel. The guys, on the other hand filed out, all three of them were soaking wet.   
  
Carly laughed. Sonny glared at her, then flashed his dimples again.  
  
"Okay, guys I think I'll take it from here instead. Why don't you go dry off and change your clothes."  
  
Carly watched them leave, shaking her head in amazement. When she turned around, Jarred already has his underwear on, but he was struggling with his pants. She rushed over and helps him. In ten minutes they have him dressed, shoes on, and hair combed.  
  
Carly took him downstairs and turned on Sesame Street for him while she gets ready.  
  
  
b** ½ hour later **/b  
  
Carly rushed downstairs in tight black pants, light blue silk shirt, black platforms and her hair was pined up loosely with a few strands hanging down. To accessorize she wore a small silver necklace, matching earrings, a silver bracelet with a iridescent blue face by Rumors, and a few silver rings on her fingers.  
  
Jarred, who was talking to Latisha, turned around smiled, "Mummy, you look pretty!"  
  
"Why thank you Jay." Carly smiled at him, "Now come here and get this winter coat I got for you on." She helped him into his coat, then slipped hers on and they were out the door. Alec and Todd went with them.  
  
  
  
b** 20 minutes later **  
** PC Hotel Penthouse **/b  
  
  
Jarred was in between Carly and Alec, who he had latched on to as a 'friend'.  
  
She knocked on the door and Jarred hid behind Alec and Todd.  
  
Jerry opened the door, "Carly, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to talk to Jax, is he here?"   
  
Jerry was surprised, but showed her in.  
  
"Jax!" He called upstairs, "Somebody's here to see you."  
  
Jax came down the stairs, he stopped when he caught sight of the bodyguards, and then got a peculiar look on his face when he spotted Carly.  
  
The first thing out of Jax's mouth was, "Caroline, what are you doing in Port Charles."   
  
Jerry didn't know how they knew each other but he decided he'd bet make a proper introduction, to explain why Carly was in here.  
  
"Jax, this is Carly Spencer or Caroline Benson, whatever you prefer. Bobbie's daughter, my step-daughter."  
  
Jax's eyes widened when Jerry informed him of this 'She's been in Port Charles this whole time.' Jax thought to himself.  
  
"Jax, we need to talk." Carly finally said.  
  
"Caroline, why didn't you tell me you where here?" He pleaded.  
  
"So you remember me."  
  
"Yeah. One never forgets their first love." Jax told her woefully.  
  
"I know, I never would have forgotten you either, even without a daily reminder." Carly told him quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked her, suspecting, his heart clenched.   
  
"I have someone I want you to meet."  
  
Jax held his breath.  
  
"Jarred, baby please come out from behind Alec."  
  
Jarred slowly walked out.  
  
Jerry gasped, realizing exactly who the kid was. Jax had a son. Anybody could tell just by really looking at him. Jarred had golden blond hair (somewhere between Jax's blond and Carly's) and the same piercing blue eyes as Jax.   
  
Carly put her hands on Jarred's shoulders, "Jax, this is your son. Jarred Asher Jacks. Jarred, this is your father."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 10 Spoilers:  
  
Sonny and Carly go out to dinner  
  
Jax and Carly talk about Jarred, and what had happened years ago, that Jarred was a product of  
  
The Spencers meet Jarred  
  
And more! 


	10. Passion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
I~ Note Jarred has an Australian accent, he was raised by his Australian Uncle and Aunt. Even though he grew up in Florida, he was mostly kept at home. He didn't interact much with other children, there by learning to speak by example with only Australian accents surrounding him. That's why he has one, and his sentence structure will sound different than if he had been raised by Carly. ~/I  
  
  
  
  
bPrevailing Over All /b  
IBy Clover/I  
  
  
bChapter 10/b  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Jarred made the first move in the conversation, while Jax and Jerry stand there with their mouths wide open.  
  
"Hullo Dad, I'm Jarred, but you can call me Jay like Mummy, or Jarred. Which ever one you fancy." Jarred stuck out his little hand, which a dumfounded Jax took.  
  
Jerry was the first to recover. He shook Jarred's hand "Hullo kid, I'm your Uncle Jerry. I'm also married to your Mum's mother, but don't let it confuse you. I'm the guy who's going to be the cool one who buys you the presents your parents never would and take you on really cool trips."  
  
Carly was tired of seeing Jax just stand there and spoke up, "Jax, say hello to your son."  
  
Jax shook his head, as if to clear out the confusion in it. "Oh yeah." He knelt down to Jarred's level, "Jay. Um, I don't really know what to say. I'm a bit surprised about meeting you."  
  
"Oh that's ok. Mummy told me you'd probably be surprised. I'm just happy to finally meet you."  
  
"So you knew about me?"  
  
"Oh yes. Mummy and Aunt Charity used to tell me stories about you all the time. And showed me your picture every night."  
  
Jax stood up and looked at Carly, "Picture?"  
  
"Yeah, the one from that night on the boardwalk fair. I never threw it away, I couldn't. It was one of those trinkets you always keep in a box."  
  
Jerry could see that the two really need to talk, for closure if anything else, so he took Jarred's hand, "We're going down to the restaurant for ice-cream. Uou two talk. If you're not down in an hour, we're going to the toy store, and everything I buy is going on your account Jax."  
  
Carly and Jax, who were staring at each other, nodded to acknowledge that they heard him.  
  
"Take Alec with you Jerry." Carly called out.  
  
Alec knew that it an order and followed, Todd followed him out the door and positioned himself in front the door. He wasn't going to let anyone disturb the two in their discussion.  
  
"Carly, why the bloody hell didn't you ever tell me about him? Why didn't you tell me about my son?!"  
  
"How the hell was I supposed to find you? I woke up one morning and you were gone! Just gone." Carly told him quietly, tears were beginning to stream down her face. "A month later I find out I'm four months pregnant."  
  
Jax's face turned from one of rage, to one of shame.  
  
"Do you have any idea what its like to be 16, pregnant, and alone?" Carly demanded of him, "My own mother turned her back on me. My Uncle and Aunt out of the goodness of their hearts took me in, they paid for my medical bills too."   
  
Her tears were flowing faster and she was crying harder, "My entire life was over. I didn't have you. I had a baby on the way. And I was supposed to be going to college next fall, well all my plans were flushed down the drain. I had nothing I could do but have the baby. I couldn't have an abortion, I was too far along. And you know that adoption was out of the questions, not after I was put up for adoption. While you were out living the good life! So after all that did you think I would tell you? Let you take the only good thing in my life away?!"  
  
Her sobs felt like they were ripping his heart apart.  
  
"Why Jax? Why did you leave? You didn't even leave me a note. One morning I just woke up, and you weren't there. What did you have to do that was so important, that you left me? After five months of living together, telling each other we loved each other, you just left. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair." She sobbed harder, her entire body shaking.   
  
Carly couldn't believe what she had just told him, she'd just done the worst thing she could do, let him see and know just how much he'd hurt her, something she'd sworn to herself she would never do. "I can't stay." She managed to get out, then she ran out of the apartment.  
  
Jax had tears streaming down his face now too. He had no idea that his leaving would do all this. And the fact that he'd left her pregnant nearly tore his heart out in grief.   
  
He remembered why he left. Jerry had called, he'd said that there was a company that he needed Jax's help on.   
Jax didn't know why he left without leaving a note. But he did. He'd just assumed that she'd be there when he got back. He just figured she'd be pissed off. But when he came back, a month and a half later, with a very expensive present as an apology, the beach house had been cleared out her belongings.   
All that was left was a picture of them dancing at her birthday party and his clothes. She'd taken the music box though, the one that played her favorite classical song, Flur Elise. It was a glass box, with gold trimming that you could see the mechanics of inside and when you lifted the lid you could watch it work.   
He'd given to her on that birthday that was in the picture.  
  
  
b**The Lobby**/b  
  
Jerry and Jarred saw Carly get off the elevator with Todd, her face was streaked with tearstains. She came over and picked up Jarred, "I'm sorry Jarred. We have to go." Before they left she turned to Jerry, "I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
With that the four left the hotel.   
  
  
  
b** 20 minutes later **/b  
  
Carly got Jarred settled in with Latisha, who was only more than happy to look after him when she noticed Carly's face, she could tell that Carly really needed to cry more and that Carly didn't want Jarred to see.  
  
Carly went right across the hall to Sonny's. She was let right in.  
  
  
Sonny was on the couch, thinking about Carly, when she abruptly came in. He took one look at her tearstained face and got up then wrapped his arms around her. Carly let the tears she had been holding in since she left Jax's flow. Her sobs echoed through the penthouse. Sonny led her to the couch and sits with her, trying to sooth her.  
  
After about ten minutes she calmed down. Sonny was finally able to ask her what he'd been wondering since she stepped in the Penthouse, "What's wrong? What happened Carly?"  
  
"The past. It seems to hit harder every time it comes around. Sonny he was my first love. For five months Jasper Jacks was my entire life. Then one day, he just disappeared. I stack around for a month. Then I found out I was four months pregnant. I left and when home. My mother was so ashamed of me. I was 16 and had been living with a man a few years older than me for five months, and gotten myself pregnant. She wouldn't help me, so I went to my Australian Uncle and Aunt who lived in Florida. They took me in, helped pay my medical bills, and then when Jarred was born they helped me raise him. When I found out my mother was looking for me I left. I left Jarred there because I couldn't raise him by myself. I wasn't even close to being old enough. I called him everyday. And visited him at least once every other month. And when I had Michael the entire time I was with Jarred. And I always sent him letters and pictures. Then on Christmas and his birthday I would always send him tons of toys, I think to make up for the fact of me not being there." She swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat, "But there was another reason I stayed away. It hurt to look at him. He's the mirror image of Jax, if Jax were only six. I mean the hair, his mannerisms, the accent, but mostly his eyes, he has the exact same eyes. It tore my heart out too look into those eyes everyday, a reminder of Jax." She was sobbing again. "To torture myself I used to play the music box he gave me. It played, Flur Elise, my favorite classical song. When he gave me that music box, he won my heart. It destroyed me when he didn't come back. He never even said goodbye, not even in a note."   
  
Sonny rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair.  
  
He lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes, Sonny wiped away her tears and kissed the top of her head, and hugged her.  
  
They sit there in silence, for about half an hour. Remembering all the hard times they've had in their lives.  
  
Sonny startled Carly by speaking, "Why don't I make us dinner." He untangled himself from Carly and retreated to the kitchen.  
  
  
b** 15 minutes later **/b  
  
  
"Dinner will be ready in five minutes." Sonny told Carly coming out of the kitchen.  
  
Carly, by now, had fixed herself up and reapplied her makeup. Sonny stopped for a second and stared at her. Kicking himself for taking so long to see what an amazing woman she was. Beautiful, strong, independent, but very vulnerable, and protective because she was afraid of being hurt again. The thought of what Jax did to her made his blood boil.   
  
He snapped out of it when he realized that the food was about to burn.  
  
When he left Carly stared at the kitchen door where just seconds ago he was standing staring at her. She couldn't understand what was making him look at her like that.   
  
Sonny came out of the kitchen and snapped Carly out of her reverie, "Dinner's ready."  
  
He came out carrying pasta (the kind with a little bit of a twist in them), covered with stroganoff (that gray sauce, it's got ground beef, sour cream, and cream of mushroom soup in it, it looks a little blah, but it's delicious).   
  
Sonny's dimples flared when he saw Carly's face light up.   
  
"How did you know?" She demanded.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That stroganoff is my favorite meal?" Carly asked him.  
  
"A really good guess." Sonny teased.  
  
They sat down and began to eat.   
  
  
b** ½ hour later **/b  
  
  
Carly laughed as Sonny told her about the story of the picture of the Helena, who was the nude woman in painting hanging up at Lukes.  
  
"God, he'd do anything to spite her wouldn't he?"   
  
"That's Luke for you. Plus he has this amazing way of always making an entrance. You know, I think you inherited it."  
  
"Well, it's a family motto, always catch them off guard, and make sure your entrance is very noticeable."  
  
"Well you definitely do that." Sonny laughed.  
  
"I don't know whether to be pleased at your comment, or embarrassed."  
  
"Oh, it was a compliment." Sonny flashed his dimples again.  
  
"You do that on purpose don't you."  
  
"What?" Sonny was confused.  
  
"Every time you want to impress me or charm a girl, you flash those dimples to get you out of trouble or something."  
  
"No I don't!" He insisted, then he flashed them again.  
  
"The problem is that you know they're irresistible. You look so cute and innocent when you do that."   
  
"So, you think I'm cute do you?" Sonny taunted.  
  
Carly lowered her voice; it got a bit husky, "I might, a little. It has to be the dimples, you use them to your advantage quite willingly." She couldn't help herself, Sonny was an attractive man.  
  
Sonny lowered his voice and leaned closer, "I might do that, but you are beautiful, and sexy."  
  
They leaned closer and kissed, a deeply sensual kiss, which soon escalated. They stood up and pressed their bodies together, the kiss getting deeper and more searching.   
  
[Ok I warn you, I'm a gigantic Gone With The Wind fan and I absolutely love the seen where Rhett carries Scarlet up the stairs (hint hint). But can't you just see them as Rhett and Scarlet, I mean they're both stubborn and like to get their own way. Sonny's rich. Carly and Sonny hated each other, so did Rhett and Scarlet.]  
  
They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Seeing the fire of passion lit behind Sonny's dark orbs, Carly wrapped her arms around Sonny's neck and they started kissing again. Sonny swept Carly up off her feet and they go upstairs, still kissing.   
  
He laid her down on the bed gently against the pillows. He joined her on the bed. They both begin unbuttoning each other's shirts. Sonny needed to kiss Carly again, and he captured her lips in a searing kiss, their tongues battling for dominance once more. Carly's nimble fingers finished unbuttoning Sonny's shirt first. She ripped it off him and threw it into a corner.   
  
Then Sonny got her's off. He quickly pulled it off her body and then unhooked her bra from the back and slipped it off her. They press their bodies together, their flesh burning to touch for the first time without any clothing to interfere.   
Carly unbuttoned her pants for Sonny because they had a hidden button. She slid them off but left her underwear on. Sonny undid his pants too, also leaving his boxers on. Their mouths met again in a brutal kiss. Sonny's hands roamed over Carly's body as her hands raked along his back. He latterly ripped of her panties, leaving her gasping for breath.   
  
Sonny's mouth leaft Carly's and began to move down. Carly arched her back once he got between her legs. He breathed in her scent. Sonny had to taste her, he dove his tongue in, causing Carly to arch her back more and moan in pleasure. His tongue dove deeper and she ran her fingers through his hair, moaning louder. He went deeper and deeper, until she was about ready to burst. Then he pulled away, leaving her in torment.   
  
Sonny recaptured Carly's lips.  
  
Carly was going nuts. She knew he'd done it on purpose, but she was too caught up in passion to protest. She had been so close, then Sonny stopped. She moved from Sonny's mouth to his collarbone and kissed up and down his neck shoulders until finally even Sonny can't take it anymore. He tore off his boxers and finally fulfilled himself and Carly.   
  
He goes plunges in, sending shivers down Carly's spine. He started thrusting faster. Carly began thrusting her hips in rhythm with Sonny's thrusts, urging him to go deeper. She wrapped her legs around Sonny's waist, causing him to penetrate as deeply as possible. As waves of pleasure pulsate through Carly's body she scratched her nails down Sonny's back.   
  
They finally collapse in exhaustion after they both had multiple orgasms a couple hours later, and fell into deep, dreamless sleeps.   
  
  
b** The next morning **/b  
  
  
Around eight am, a delicious smell woke Carly up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Sonny just coming in the door with a tray of food.  
  
"Good you're up." Sonny flashed his trademark grin. "I made you breakfast in bed."  
  
Carly sat up, pulling the sheet up with her, holding it to her chest. "Once you put down the tray, could you loan me a shirt?"  
  
  
  
b** Much later **/b  
  
  
Carly has been lounging around the penthouse with Sonny, but her eyes but out when she looks at her watch, it was 9:30! She had to get Jarred up. Today was the day he met the rest his family.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 Spoilers:  
  
The Spencers meet Jarred (trust me, if that's all that happens that's going to be a lot.)  
  
And more! 


	11. Pasts Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
  
  
  
Prevailing Over All   
By Clover  
  
  
Chapter 11  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carly rushed over to the other Penthouse after throwing on her pants and a shirt she'd left in the bathroom last time she was there and had spilled water on. She walked in to find Jason and Jarred, who was in his p.j.'s, at the table having a stare-off.   
  
She closed the door loudly making Jason and Jarred jump, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"Mummy!" Jarred jumped up and ran to her.  
  
She barely had enough time to open her arms before he ran into them giving her a big hug and a kiss. "Hey sweetie! Are you ready to get dressed? Mommy has work and she's going to take you to visit her cousin Lucky."  
  
"Cool!" Jarred exclaimed as they went upstairs, both to change their clothes.  
  
  
  
b** 45 minutes later **/b  
  
  
Carly knocked on her cousin Lucky's door. Emily opened it.  
  
"Carly! Please come in." Emily greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks. Is Lucky here."  
  
A voice from the kitchen called out, "Depends, what do you want?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd watch Jarred for me today." Carly yelled back.  
  
Lucky came out of the kitchen.  
  
"I suppose since you already know each other I don't need to do this. But here's the formal introduction. Jay, this is your second cousin Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. or Lucky for short. Lucky this is my some Jarred Asher Jacks."  
  
"That's it!" Emily exclaimed, "That's who he looks like. He's reminded me of someone since I first saw him. I was right, it's Jasper Jacks."  
  
Carly smiled, "I know, it's kind of eerie. The Australian accent really makes him his father's son."  
  
"Yes it does. Fork over the money honey." Emily held out her hand and looked at Lucky expectantly.   
  
Lucky grudgingly pulled out his wallet and gave Emily $20.  
  
"You had a bet on who my son's father was?!"  
  
"No, just a friendly little wager." Emily justified.  
  
Carly eyed them both then continued, "I need some one to watch Jarred. I have to work both on the Nurses Ball and at your dad's. I skipped work yesterday. I need you to watch him, please. Then meet everyone at Lukes, were' going to introduce Jarred to his family. Please Lucky?"  
  
Lucky looked his cousin's pleading eyes and agreed. He'd never been able to say no to Carly. "Oh alright, but you owe me."  
  
Just after Lucky agreed, Carly's cell phone rang, "Hello? . . . Yes, this is she . . . Yes it benefits AIDS research . . . He will?! . . . Yes great . . . Thank you . . . Uh huh, Thank you. Goodbye."  
  
She hung up then lost the calm she'd barely been able to control during the phone conversation. "Yes! I got him!"  
  
"Who'd you get?" Lucky asked.  
  
Carly ignores him and gives the amazing news to Emily. "Emily you'll never going to guess who I got to perform at the Nurses Ball as a surprise guest, so you can't tell anyone."  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"Ricky Martin! I got Ricky Martin to sing at the Nurses Ball! He even agreed to dance with someone while he sang."  
  
"Oh-My-God. Is he going to sing what I think he is?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that there are going to be a lot more female contributes this year."  
  
"You can definitely count on me for several grand. As long as I can be in part of the skit with him, other wise you can only count on me for a few."  
  
"You can definitely be one of the background dancers. But the head dancer needs to know the Latin dances, so I'm going to dance with him. Ok, I'll admit it, I'm going to do it because I want to, and because I can."  
  
  
Lucky rolled his eyes.  
  
  
"He is sooo cute. And the way her moves his hips . . . " Emily sighed and 'fainted' onto the couch.  
  
  
Lucky grumbled something about being a better singer than Ricky Martin then picked Jarred up and stalked into the kitchen.  
  
  
Emily and Carly gossiped on the couch until Carly had to go to work.  
  
  
b** 20 minutes later **/b  
  
Carly and Lucy meet at Lukes.  
  
"So did you get him?" Was the first thing out of Lucy's mouth as Carly sat down.  
  
"Yeah! They 'just' confirmed it." Carly squealed.  
  
"Great! Now didn't you say you had an idea?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, I was thinking of having a strip act."  
  
"Well, we already got the hostess in her underwear every year. And this year they've got a fresh young body."  
  
"Well maybe but I don't mean that kind. I mean a male and female type of thing, minus the nudity."  
  
"Ooh, I like it. I think we have a fine collection of male specimens to do it with too! What will it entail, the major details."  
  
"Well, the everyone will be in their work clothes, and strip to their undies to none else but 'Hot Stuff'."  
  
"Perfect! I have to say it but I think you've planned a better Nurses Ball then I ever have. The strip act and getting Ricky Martin was pure genius. I don't know why I never thought of it!"  
  
"Easy, you're not a Spencer." Luke answered for her, making Carly and Lucy jump.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ana was waiting nervously in front of L&B's new office. Lois asked her to come in, but for the life of her she couldn't remember why she agreed to even discuss recording a CD.   
  
She was about to leave when Ned Ashton opened his door.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting. Please, come in."   
  
Ana was ushered into an office that also contained Lois.   
  
Ned spoke first, "Well, Cara as you know . . . "  
  
Ana interrupted him, "Excuse me, please allow me to make a correction."  
  
Ned hadn't heard the news about her true identity so he was shocked when she spoke with a Russian accent.   
  
"My name isn't really Cara. It's Anastasia Katrina Victrovich or Anastasia Katrina Corinthos, depends on whom you ask. But please everyone calls me Ana."  
  
"Have I missed something?" Ned asked confused.  
  
"Oh honey don't you ever keep up on the latest news? I'll explain it to you later." Lois promised, "As he was saying. We want to sign you for L&B."  
  
"I am not sure that's a good idea. There's a major security risk . . . "  
  
"I know, with your father being the head of the mob of more than the eastern seaboard and your grandfather being head of the Russian mob. But you can use an alias. Something like Ana Corbin, using your other grandfather's last name. Or something like that."  
  
"I still am not sure if this is a wise decision."  
  
Ned finally spoke up, overcoming his shock, "Tell you what, why don't you go home and think about it. If you decide you'll consider signing with us, give L&B a call."  
  
Ana stood up, "I'll think that is a wise idea. Good day."   
  
She nodded her head at the couple, then left.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** Six pm **  
** Lukes **/b  
  
Everyone was there except for Lucky, Emily, and Jarred.   
  
Jerry and Bobbie were at the bar. Luke, Alexis, Lucas, Lulu, and Michael were all sitting at a table. Carly was sitting with Sonny, tearing up a napkin during her break, worried about how they were going to react.   
  
The Spencer clan had no idea what was about to hit them. They only knew that Carly had called them together to make an announcement.   
  
Two minutes later Lucky and Emily came in. Lucky was carrying a freshly woken-up Jarred, his head on Lucky shoulder and his eyes barely open.  
Everyone turned and watched, surprised that they brought a child. When they got to Carly and Sonny, Jarred reached for Carly, and she took him from Lucky.  
  
  
Jarred looked around from his mother's lap and saw everyone starring. He looked around some more and he finally found a face he recognized when his eyes landed on Jerry.   
  
"Mummy, can I go see Uncle Jerry?" Jarred asked in his cute Australian accent, now oblivious to the stares.  
  
"Of course you can Jay." Carly put Jarred down and he ran to Jerry, who picked him right up.  
  
"Mommy?" Bobbie croaked out.  
  
  
Before anything else can be said, Jax walked in. Jarred spotted him immediately and his eyes lit up. He squirmed out of Jerry's arms and rushed over to Jax.   
Jax sew him just in time and managed to pick Jarred up before he knocked him over.   
  
"Hi Dad." Jarred exclaimed, though not loud enough so that the Spencers could hear.  
  
"Jay, you shouldn't run like that. Now where's your mum?" Jax looked around and noticed the Spencer clan starring at him. He calmly walked over to Carly, carrying Jarred.  
  
Sonny sensed Carly tensing up next to then giver her hand a reassuring squeeze and some of her tension dissipated, but not much.   
  
"Caroline, it seems as though you lost something." Jax greeted.  
  
"Hello Jax. Jay, what has Mommy told you about running off like that?" Carly asked Jarred.  
  
"I'm sorry Mummy. I just wanted to say hi." Jarred pointed out.  
  
"I can see that." Carly told in an exasperated tone.  
  
Luke strolled over, "Caroline, so who's this little tyke?"  
  
Jarred looked Luke up and down, "You're Uncle Luke. I'm Jarred."  
  
Luke looked surprised, then smirked at Carly, "So you and you're uncle have met eh Caroline? Why did Uncle Jax meet the kid before us?"  
  
Jarred got a confused look on his face, "He's not Uncle, he's Dad."  
  
For the first time, Luke Spencer has been dumbstruck by a six-year-old child. His mouth dropped open and the cigar clenched between his teeth fell to the ground.  
  
Bobbie finally walked up still in shock. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Carly stared back.  
  
"Hullo Grandma Bubbie." Jarred greeted her with a smile, then turned to Carly, "Mummy, I'm hungry. When do we eat? Lucky promised we were going to eat as soon as we got here."  
  
Carly didn't answer. Sonny knew the Spencer family and the Jacks had a lot to talk about. He took Jarred from Carly and they went to the counter to get a cheeseburger.  
  
"Caroline, should I stick around, or do you want me to leave?" Jax questioned, uncomfortable with the silence.  
  
"Sit. Everyone sit. Bobbie, Jerry, Luke, Alexis, Lucky, Emily, and Jax sit." Carly commanded, but saying Jax's name in a softer tone that only he was able to pick up on.  
  
Once they'd all been seated Carly sat between Jax and Lucky. "Alright. Jax and I will explain, but we're only going to do this once so stay quiet."  
  
Carly took a deep breath, then started the epic tale, "The entire thing started seven years ago in Florida. I was just 16 and out of High School. I'd graduated the year before. My best friend, who was three years older than me talked me into go to Spring Break.   
We went to the Key's. We'd been there for three days when some guy we met on the boardwalk invited us to this beach party. It was a luau." Carly got a far off look in her eye, as did Jax. Everyone at the table can practically see the scene play out in her eyes.  
  
  
bI~*~ Flashback ~*~/b  
  
Brad the guy who had invited them came up to the scantily clad girls with two wine coolers and gave them to Caroline and Charity. "Like I'm glad you came."  
  
"Well thank you so very much for inviting us." Charity flirted.  
Caroline rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
There was a giant bonfire on the beach, and torches that gave somewhat extra light to the moonlit beach. She was looking around when her eyes got caught in the control of the most intense pair of blue eyes. She stood there, starring back at a mad how could have been a god, until Charity came back and tapped her on the shoulder making her jump. When she looked back, he was gone.  
  
"Caroline, Caroline come on. Brad wants you to meet his friend."  
  
This 'friend' was a guy who was completely drunk and couldn't keep his hands to himself. Caroline had him flat on his back, unconscious via roundhouse 30 seconds after his hands tried to go where they REALLY didn't belong.   
  
Caroline spent the rest of the night sitting off on a far corner on the beach, alone, thinking about the tall blond muscular god with intense blue eyes.  
  
Later that night Charity had gone home with Brad leaving Caroline, alone, to drive the Wrangler home.  
  
About halfway there, in front of a really nice expensive bungalow, something went 'clunk' in the engine and it died.  
  
Caroline banged her head against the steering wheel in frustration then got out of the car after popping the hood. She was looking for the problem when a deep voice with an Australian accent startled her.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
Caroline looked up and was caught in the same eyes from the party.  
  
"You . . . " They both utter breathlessly.  
  
"I looked for you all night." The 'man' stated. "I had to meet you."  
  
"Well I guess it's our lucky day. I looked for you too." Caroline revealed.  
  
"I'm Jasper Jacks, but you can call me Jax." He told her, his eyes never deviating from hers.  
  
"I'm Caroline, Caroline Benson." She responded getting lost in his eyes again.  
  
"Well Caroline. Would you like to stay until we can call a tow truck in the morning?"  
  
Caroline blushed, "I don't know, I don't want to impose . . . "  
  
"You wouldn't be imposing. It gets a bit lonely living all alone . . . " He hinted.  
  
"Oh, so you live alone. I bet you have lots more fun without a roommate in the way." Caroline flirted, warming up to him.  
  
"Why don't you find out?" Jax enticed, then he offered her his hand. She accepted it and jolts of electricity coursed through her body. She looked up in surprise to see the same expression on his face. They walk hand in hand, starring into each other's eyes, into the bungalow.  
  
b~*~ End of Flashback ~*~/b/I  
  
  
Carly stopped. It was too invasive. Jax felt exactly the same way.  
  
Carly gave them the short version, "Well, we lived together for five months. One day, he disappeared . . . "  
  
Jax interrupted, "It was Jerry's fault, he told me there was a big emergency concerning one of the company's we were taking over."  
  
Carly glares at both of the Jacks then went on, "Anyway, I found out I was pregnant, so I stuck around for a month, it didn't look like he was coming back, so I left. I went home, but my mother . . . well its part of the reason Virginia and I had a falling out. I moved into my Australian Uncle and Aunts place with them. They helped pay for the medical bills them when Jarred was born they helped me raise him. When I found out Bobbie was looking for me, I left Jarred there with them, and went to find her. Two day's ago I get a call from my Uncle and Aunt telling me Jarred has disappeared, Lucky and Emily find him wandering on the docks looking for me. Apparently Charity decided that he was old enough to travel on his own and sent him up here because he wanted to see me. And that's all folks."  
  
  
No one spoke; they're all stunned at what they've just heard. Carly can't stand their stares so she got up, went to the bar to get Jarred, then went home with Sonny and Jarred.  
  
  
  
b** 8 pm **/b  
  
Carly helped Jarred into his pajamas then put him into bed in his newly decorated room. It was filled with stuff that has to do with the ocean and Australia. He absolutely loved it. Like his brother, and his mother, he loved the ocean. Carly turned on his white-shelled turtle nightlight and kissed his forehead "Goodnight Jay. Sweet dreams."  
  
"'Night Mummy. I luv you too." Then he drifts off to sleep.  
  
  
Carly then went to Michael's room. He was sitting up awake in his crib, he had refused to go to sleep until Mommy sang to him, he kept saying, "Mommy sing. Mommy sing." to Jason.  
  
"Hey baby. Daddy told me you want a song." Carly coos as she picks him up, "Whoa, you're getting heavy." Then she started to sing.   
  
She rocked him back and forth soothingly. Soon she looked down and Michael was asleep. She gently laid him down and turned on his beige-shelled turtle nightlight, more so that she and Jason could check on Michael during the night and not trip.  
  
She went to her room and changed out of her waitress uniform. She put on pair of black pants and a white shirt. She brushed her long hair and put in a headband. Then headed over to Sonny's, after tonight, she needed some comfort.  
  
  
  
Sonny was sitting on the couch, thinking about Carly, again. There was something about her that occupied his every thought.   
  
Carly came into the room silently. She watched Sonny sit there in his black pants and a blue shirt, and couldn't help but be turned on. She cleared her throat to make her presence known. Sonny turned around and grinned when he saw it was Carly.  
  
"Hey Sonny. You don't mind that I came over do you? I need someone . . . " She confessed.  
  
Sonny's face got serious when he saw that tonight put a lot of emotional stress on her. "Of course not." He got up and gathers her in a hug. They sit down on the couch. Carly curled up and rested her head on Sonny's shoulder while he held her. Soon they started kissing, and the kissing led to caresses, and the caresses, to other pleasurable activities.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Please, send or post comments and replies! I live for feedback (yes I know it's pathetic, but I have to know what people think). Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Chapter 12 Spoilers:  
  
Ana moves in with Nikolas, then they talk about the L&B deal. 


	12. Daddy's Back

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
  
  
  
Prevailing Over All   
By Clover  
  
  
Chapter 12  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
b** One week later **/b  
  
  
Johnny knocked on the door, startling Carly and Sonny at 9:30 am. They were eating breakfast and hadn't been expecting anyone that they could remember. Carly was sitting in Sonny's lap and he was feeding her a strawberry.  
  
  
"What?" Sonny called out.  
  
"A Mr. Demitri Marick to see you." Johnny stoically replied.  
  
"Oh damn, I forgot. Let him in." Sonny ordered.  
  
Carly heard the name Demitri Marick and sat strait up with a panicked look on her face. She quickly swallowed.  
  
The door opened and she fumbled to stand up, but Sonny's arm was in the way.  
  
"Caroline!" A surprised deep voice came from the doorway.  
  
Carly was finally able to get up, "Papa. What are you doing here?" She asked nervously, embarrassed about getting caught sitting in Sonny's lap by her father.  
  
Carly ran over and hugged him. "I haven't talked you in three weeks."  
  
"The question is what are 'you' doing here?" Demitri told her.  
  
"I, uh . . . " Carly stammered, trying to begin.  
  
"Excuse me, can I ask what's going on?" Sonny asked.  
  
" Oh, of course." Demitri tells him, "Mr. Corinthos, I'm Demitri Marick it's nice to finally meet you in person, and this is my daughter Caroline. Now I have a question for you, what is she doing here?"  
  
"Papa, this is my . . . friend. We were just eating breakfast. Which reminds me, what time is it?"  
  
Sonny looked at his watch, "9:39."   
  
"Oh no! That means Jay and Jason are alone together.  
  
"Are they still having stare-offs?" Sonny queried.  
  
"Ohh yeah. Ugh, I don't want to have to deal with another stare-off. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear the two were robots, not letting their gaze drift for a second. It's eerie, complete silence, and for a six year old . . . " Carly let the tangent drop, "I'd better get over there." Carly grabbed her purse, "Papa, come across the hall as soon as you're finished. I want you to meet Michael, and Jay has been begging to go visit Grandpapa in that cute accent I can never resist, how you got him able to copy that Hungarian accent when he says that is beyond me."  
  
"I'll be there in 30 minutes."  
  
"We'll be waiting. By Sonny." Then she walked out.  
  
Demitri turned to glare at Sonny. "What are you doing with my little girl?"  
  
"I didn't know she was your daughter. She never mentioned her father." Sonny told him. "Of course we've only been getting along for a week, maybe that's why she never told me, then before that, we hated each other . . . " Sonny tried to rationalize with himself.  
  
"We'll talk about this later. Now about business." Demitri insisted.  
  
"Right, well the coffee front has worked perfectly. NO one suspect that with your every order of 100 bags of beans, 20 of them are importing Cuban cigars and that 5 are filled with money."  
  
"Great, so it's working perfectly. So how did you ever come up with this plan?"  
  
"I didn't. You're daughter suggested to my right hand man three months ago. As you know, we've been doing it ever since."  
  
Demitri got a proud look on his face, "Good, my baby is a diabolical genius. In fact, she has been coming up with things like that since she was seven. I was so depressed when she left her adopted mother's after Spring Break and I didn't know were I could contact her. Virginia made Caroline feel so bad when she got pregnant. Carly was too ashamed to come to Pine Valley and stay with me. I sent checks every month, I still do. And my wife Erica always send heads up on the latest fashion statements."  
  
Sonny was confused, "Wait, I don't understand. Carly was adopted. How did you see her?"   
  
"Well, I kept in close contact with the Benson's who adopted her. For two weeks, every other month, Caroline would live with me, wherever I was. Then when Frank Benson left, Virginia and I took care of Caroline, although I wasn't able to be there as much as I would have liked when I moved to Pine Valley when she was 11."  
  
"So did Carly know she was adopted."  
  
"She figured it out when she was eight. She somehow accessed her birth records and saw that Virginia wasn't her biological mother. Caroline resented that her mother, Virginia, had lied to her, which is when things between them started to go bad. Caroline started to goof-off during school. I pulled her out and got private tutors, with whom she excelled. She learned six languages and was in advanced math, when she wasn't out messing around that is. She graduated when she was 15. Then, a year later, her best friend, the one after Carly died that is, brought her to Spring Break, I didn't see her again for over a year. I think you know the rest of the story." Demitri took a deep breath, "She's a strong girl, but still so vulnerable, even though she'd never admit it. My little girl is the most amazing person I've ever met."  
  
"Your daughter is one of a kind. And you're right, she's amazing."  
  
"Yes she is, and now I need to be getting over to her."  
  
"Then I guess I'll see you later."  
  
Demitri nodded his head, then left. He was immediately let into the other penthouse. He spotted Jarred and smiled.  
  
Jarred is on the floor playing with Michael under Leticia's watchful eye. He looked up and noticed Demitri, "Grandpapa!" He jumped up and ran into Demitri's, open, waiting arms.   
  
"Jay, buddy. What are you up to?"   
  
"I'm playing with my brother." Jarred told him.  
  
"Really? Would you like to introduce us?"  
  
"Sure." Jarred pulled Demitri over to Michael.  
  
"Michael, this is Grandpapa. Grandpapa, this is Michael Morgan."  
  
Demitri picked Michael up, "Wow, you're getting to be a big boy. And I see that your hair is turning blond. Caroline was the same way. By the time that she was five she had long blond hair instead of the strawberry blond hair that she was born with."  
  
"Did I look like Mummy when I was a joey?"  
  
"A what?" Demitri questioned.  
  
"A joey." Carly repeated as she walked down the stairs, having changed her clothes, "It's Uncle Randy's nick name for him. A joey is a baby kangaroo. So basically, Jay means when he was really small like Michael."  
  
Demitri chuckled, "Well no. You were always a golden child. Blond hair, and you always were out in the sun, so you were very tan."  
  
"Oh."   
  
Carly turned to Latisha, "Have they had breakfast?"  
  
Latisha shook her head no, "I was just about to feed them when you got home."  
  
"Good." She turned back to Demitri, "Papa, wanna help me make breakfast."  
  
Demitri looked up with fear in his eyes, "You think I'm going to let you near a kitchen?"  
  
Carly smiled, "Let me rephrase that, want to make breakfast while I watch?"  
  
"Then, yes I would."  
  
"Latisha, will you get the boy's dressed while he makes breakfast?"  
  
"Of course Carly. But I need to remind you, I'm leaving at two pm. Reginald and I have to prepare for the wedding."   
  
"Oh right, I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me."  
  
Father and daughter went to the kitchen, so Demitri can make his amazing pancakes.  
  
Carly hopped up on the counter, eating a banana, while he poured the batter on a griddle.   
  
"So, Papa. How long are you going to be in Port Charles? Just until you finish business with Sonny? Or are you staying for a visit?"  
  
"Well, Caroline, actually Erica wants to move here."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Eve couldn't believe it, they were finally going to move into her dream house. The final pieces of furniture were in place, and the house was ready. Scott had kept his promise. They'd be living in the house, settled by the time the twins came.  
  
Scott and Serena guided the blindfolded Eve through the front door. They led her into the hall, right before the staircase, that looked like it was straight out of Gone With The Wind, except it had light colored wood, and beige carpet. Scott took of the blindfold. Eve gasped, then slowly turned around in a circle looking around. She walked through the rooms, with Scott and Serena following her grinning. They went up the stairs, silently going through the rooms on the second floor. Eve stopped for a minute, and cooed over the baby's rooms, they were decked out in wooden furniture, cribs, with the babies names carved by Scott at the top.   
The nursery, where the baby's would spend their first year, was so sweet. White bassinets, one had a light pink blanket and the other had a baby blue one. There was also a rocking chair carved by Eve's grandfather was sitting between the two cribs. She ran her hand along the top.  
  
Eve then went up to the bADULT ZONE/b, which Serena already knew meant no kids without parental permission. The master bedroom was locked, so Eve just looked at the other rooms. Scott and Serena were standing in front of the double doors, waiting for her when she got back to the master suite. Scott pulled out a key, then unlocked the doors. Serena and Scott swung open the doors. Eve walked in, looked around in amazement, then sat on the bed and started crying.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Scott asked, concerned.  
  
"It's just that, it's all so wonderful. I've got the perfect husband, the sweetest stepdaughter, twins on the way, and my dream home. It's too perfect. I'm afraid that if I blink, it's all going to go away, that it's all a dream."  
  
"It's not a dream Eve." Serena promised her, taking Eve's hand. "I used to feel the same way. I've got the coolest house, a horse, a really cool daddy, a step-mom who's also my friend, and a brother and sister on the way. It's so cool, and it's not a dream. Trust me, it's real."  
  
Eve looked at Serena, then Scott, and hugged them both (the best she can because at eight months pregnant, with twins, lets just say she's BIG). "You guys are the best."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
At the same time, across town, Ana and Nikolas are bringing in the last of her boxes.  
  
"I'm so glad you finally agreed to move it." Nikolas gave Ana a kiss. Then they both set down the boxes.  
  
"So am I. But we are going to have a lot of unpacking to do." She sighed.  
  
Nikolas kissed her again. Ana gave him another quick kiss, and then bent down to start unpacking the first box. Nikolas pulled her back up and gives her a deep passionate kiss.   
  
"Prince Cassadine, are you trying to distract me?"  
  
"Yes I am Miss Victrovich? Is it working?" Nikolas asked as he gave her a kiss and pulled her toward the stairs.  
  
"Yes, it is definitely working." Ana admitted, then she lets him lead her upstairs.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
[I've decided to bring Alexis and Luke into the story more]  
  
  
Alexis walked into Lukes and was hit by a scent of cigar smoke, she'd actually grown to like the smell.  
  
She walked up to the counter, "Hey Carly, is Luke in?"  
  
Carly, who'd just gotten on duty smiled, "Nope, sorry. But Alexis, can I talk to you?"  
  
Alexis was surprised, sure she and Carly had talked before, but just little polite conversations, the fact that Carly wanted to talk . . . "Of course. Do you want to sit down first?"  
  
"Yeah." Carly came out from behind the bar after signaling one of the other waitresses to man the bar.  
  
Carly and Alexis sat down at a table.  
  
Carly took a deep breath, "Alexis, I consider you practically a member of the family, I mean anyone who can handle my Uncle Luke is high up in my book. Plus I think you've had some experience in this area."  
  
"Thank you, I think." Alexis paused, "So, what did you need to talk about? What area are you talking about"  
  
"It's about my father. He and his wife are moving into town. Bobbie doesn't exactly know about him. And I don't think she can handle another shock. How am I supposed to tell her that I have known my father since I was a baby, he's been helping support me, he knew about Jarred, and that now he's moving here. Oh, and that he's rich, Hungarian royalty and that his wife is Erica Kane?"  
  
"Oh my god. Is there anything else you're holding back?"  
  
"Um, I'm sleeping with Sonny, I'm Itechnically/I a countess, and something's that nobody needs to ever know about."  
  
"God, this is MAJOR. Carly, this is going to take some planning. To break all this to Bobbie is going to be very hard, we are going to have to do this as gently as we possibly can." Alexis instructed.  
  
"And how are we supposed to do that?" Carly questioned.  
  
"I have no idea, I just know we have to do this today. We need to call in the troops."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Please, send or post comments and replies! I live for feedback (yes I know it's pathetic, but I have to know what people think). Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Chapter 13 Spoilers:  
  
Alexis and the "troops" come up with a plan  
  
Bobbie and Carly talk.  
  
Erica comes to town, then buys and decorates a house   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	13. A New House

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
I~ Note Jarred has an Australian accent, he was raised by his Australian Uncle and Aunt. Even though he grew up in Florida, he was mostly kept at home. He didn't interact much with other children, there by learning to speak by example with only Australian accents surrounding him. That's why he has one, and his sentence structure will sound different than if he had been raised by Carly. ~/I  
  
  
I~ I deeply apologize for how long you have had to wait for this chapter. I started my summer vacation, and I didn't work as diligently as I used to during the school year. I am very sorry, and I hope that you will forgive me, and keep reading. I promise to work harder to keep the chapters from coming so far apart. ~/I  
  
  
  
Prevailing Over All  
By Clover  
  
  
Chapter 13  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Alexis and Carly called in "the troops" as they were know, for breaking news like this. Emily, Lucky, Ned, Jerry, Laura, and Ana respectively. It was a large group, but a perfect combination for finding the right way to break all the news. They were all at Lukes within an hour.  
  
It took four hours, and a lot of arguments, but they'd finally come to an agreement, there was no easy way to tell your mother the truth.   
  
  
Carly sighed, "Thanks for all your help guys. I did get some great pointers on how to tell the truth to anyone else I'd ever need to, but when dealing with mothers, I guess there is no easy way to do it." She stood up and put on her apron because her shift was about to start.   
  
"Now, I want to see you all at Nurses Ball tryouts tomorrow, with idea's for skits, oh, and Ned, Lucky, I need to speak to you about a special act I want you to do for me. The rest of you can go, but be at the tryouts, we only got a little more than two months to get everything perfect. Laura, thanks for agreeing to be co-hostess." Carly told them, then went behind the bar.  
  
The group is marveled at her nature, then all leave. Except for the two men Carly asked to stay. They looked at each other, then went to the bar.  
  
"Carly, what do you want us to do at the Nurses Ball?" Lucky asked, getting right to the point.  
  
"Well, first of all if I can get everyone I want, it will be; you two, the Scanlons, Sly, Nikolas, Taggert, Courtney, V, Emily, Lark, Felicia, Lois and I. I figured, if I'm going to carry on the tradition of the hostess ending up in her underwear, I'm not going to do it alone."  
  
"What are you saying?" Ned questioned getting wary.  
  
"Boys, times they are a changing, and so is the Nurses Ball . . ." Then she leaned in and gave them the details.  
  
You could hear Ned's laughter on the other side of the room.  
  
  
  
b** 20 minutes later **/b  
  
  
Ned and Lucky were leaving Lukes.  
  
"I can't believe she talked us into that." Ned moaned as they walk out the door.   
  
They looked back once and saw Carly watching them leave, with a triumphant grin on her face. Then they walked out of the bar, their heads hung low in defeat   
  
  
During Carly's break she'd made the multiple phone calls to the parties of whom she wished to involve. Thank fully, everyone agreed.   
  
She came out from Luke's office in a good mood.  
  
She didn't even frown when she saw Robin at the bar.  
  
"Hey Robin! How are you doing today?" Carly greeted brightly.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Robin asked sneering.  
  
Carly's good mood disappeared, "I was just trying to be nice. Sorry for bothering you."  
  
Then Carly stalked off to a table to get some businessman's order.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
b** Three hours later **  
** The Brownstone **/b   
  
  
Carly took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.   
  
Bobbie opened it and smiled, "Carly! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Bobbie, we need to talk." Carly told her seriously.  
  
Bobbie's smile disappeared and she let Carly in. They went into the living room and sat down.   
  
Carly looked down at her hands, "Bobbie, it's about my father. My biological father."  
  
"What about him, I can't tell you anything, I don't even know who he is."  
  
"You see, that's just it, I don't need you to tell me anything about him. He's been helping raise me since I was born, I used to live with him for two weeks every other month. And the thing is, he's in town, and he's moving here with his wife."  
  
Bobbie looked at her, stunned, "You know who he is? You've known him your entire life?" Bobbie repeated carefully.   
  
"Yes. His name is Demitri Marick, he's a Hungarian count."  
  
"He's a Hungarian count." Bobbie echoed.   
  
"Yes, and then there's the matter of his wife."  
  
Bobbie shook her head, as if to clear it, "Who's his wife?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of Erica Kane?"  
  
"The famous model?"  
  
"That's her. She is the nicest person you've ever met, and Erica and Papa love each other so much"  
  
Bobbie stood abruptly and started pacing, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"There was never a right time to do so. I mean, how was I supposed to tell you, Mama, you know the John you had sex with once when you were a hooker and got you pregnant, well I've known him my entire life and he's rich, royalty, and he's married to a famous model. Yeah, there was really an appropriate time to tell you that." Carly said sarcastically standing up too.   
  
"I'm sure you could have come up with some time before now if you had really thought about it!"   
  
"You know what?! FINE! I came here, trying to be nice, I tried to break it to you gently and you are angry with ME for not telling you sooner! I wonder why!" Carly screamed. Then ran out of the Brownstone slamming the door behind her. Billy barely has enough time to get into the front of the limo before Carly orders Johnny to drive home.  
  
  
  
  
b** 20 minutes later **/b  
  
  
Carly slammed the door behind her to find the boys asleep, and Jason not home. She really needed to talk to her best friend, so she decided to wait up for him.   
  
Carly curled up on the couch and grabbed a magazine off the coffee table and flipped through it.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** The cottage ** /b  
  
  
Sonny summed up his courage, and knocked on the door.   
  
The door opened a few seconds later.   
  
Ana was surprised to see him there, "Papa, I was not expecting you."  
  
"I know, can I come in?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Of course, please." Ana exclaimed, ushering him inside.  
  
Both were totally silent for a few awkward moments.  
  
Then Sonny spoke, "Um, I know that we haven't really had the chance to really talk, and I think that it's really important that we do."  
  
"You are right, we really should talk about what has happened. And about, things."  
  
"First of all, how are things with you and Nikolas?"  
  
"Great. As you know we live together now, and L&B offered me a contract to sing for them. I told them that I would think about it. That woman who seems to be in charge is, zealous."   
  
Sonny laughed, "You mean Lois, I've known her since I was a kid. We grew up together. Her husband Ned is the down to earth one."  
  
"He's the one who used to be Eddie Maine right? My mother secretly loved Eddie Maine."  
  
"She did? Natalia didn't seem like the type to like that sort of music." Sonny said amused.  
  
"I know, it was a secret that she and I had. My Grandfather Alexander hates music like that. He had my mother and I well taught in the classical music's, although he did let us listen to traditional music as well sometimes."  
  
Sonny felt a little guilty, even though he knew that there was no way to prevent what had happened, "Did you have a nice childhood?"  
  
"Yes. It was very nice, the best schools or tutors, all the toys I ever wanted. I had my mother, I had my Grandfather, and I traveled the world. Sure the bodyguards put a damper on dates. But I guess that it would have been the same no matter what had happened." Ana finished quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it would have. So, you were happy?"  
  
"I guess, I mean, I always wished for a father, and never understood why mother used to tell me that was impossible, but I understood when mother explained why. Of course that was right before she passed away, but that was how it had to be."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Sonny looked at his watch, "Wow, it's late. I'd better get going."  
  
Ana looked up at the grandfather clock by the landing, "Oh my, Nikolas will be home soon." Both stood up.  
  
Sonny walked to the door and opened it, he turned around briefly, "If you ever need anything, just call."   
  
"I will." Ana promised.  
  
Sonny nodded his head, then quietly closed the door behind him. He slowly walked towards the limo, thinking about his teenage daughter, who was so old. It made him feel so, inexplicable.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
b** Around midnight **/b  
  
  
Jason quietly came inside, he'd been out riding all night, trying to clear his head.   
  
He didn't even see Carly at first. He went over to the couch to sit down and thing some more, and found Carly there asleep. Jason didn't have the heart to wake her up, so he gently picked her up and carried her upstairs.   
  
Jason laid her onto his bed and carefully pulled back the covers. He removed her shoes. She stirred, "Jase?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What time is it?" Carly yawned.  
  
"Late. Very late. You fell asleep on the couch."   
  
"Oh." Carly sat up a bit, "Could you hand me my nightgown?"  
  
"Um . . . " Jason looked around, and finally located the short, black nightie, "Here it is."   
  
"Thanks, stay a minute, will you?" Carly took the scrap of satin and went behind a changing screen she had in her room. She removed her clothes and put it on.  
  
Jason could see the outline of her body through the screen, and found the sight very alluring. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had complete control of himself when Carly reappeared and sat back down on her bed.   
  
  
"Johnny said that you looked mad when you came here. What happened?" Jason asked concerned, sitting down beside her.  
  
"I talked to Bobbie today." Carly told him, leaning against his shoulder, "I told her about my father. I got so mad at her reaction to that that I forgot to tell her about us. I don't even want to think about how she's going to react when she finds out about that."  
  
"How badly did she take the news?"  
  
"She yelled at me for not telling her sooner." Carly sighed, "It's not that I didn't want tell her sooner, well actually it is. I didn't really have a reason to tell her, what purpose would it have served? Bobbie was lucky that I even told her that he was in town and that he was moving here with Erica. I didn't have to, I was worried how she would feel about having him living here, that's why I told her. Then she got mad at me. I yelled at her, then ran out of the house and came here."  
  
Jason nodded his head, understanding that she just needed a sounding board, not someone to dispense advice. Carly was his best friend, and he knew that she lashed out when she was confused, hurt, or angry. It wasn't the right time to say anything, so he just wrapped his arms around her and gave her the comfort she needed.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
b** The next day, across town **/b  
  
  
Erica looked around her new home. It was beautiful. Designed in the 1850's it had beautiful dark wood everywhere, and lots of big windows. The doors were large solid-oak, and the ceilings were high. She had big plans for this place, but she needed an interior designer, and she knew just who to call.   
  
Erica whipped out her cell phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.  
  
The person on the other end answered on the second ring, "Hello?"  
  
"Honey its Erica! Guess what? I'm in Port Charles right now, and I just bought a house."  
  
"You are? You did?! That's great!"  
  
"I was wondering if I could hire you to decorate. It already has most of it's original furniture but I want to re-do some of the stuff."  
  
"Really? You want me too do it? Of course I will, I won't even charge you."  
  
"Oh, I can't take advantage of you like that."  
  
"I insist. Besides, you're the only one in my family I wouldn't charge there is no way that I would ever make you pay. Plus I love doing it."  
  
"Well, alright. How soon can you be here?"  
  
"I can be there in 15 minutes, just give me the address." The woman responded.  
  
Erica gave the address then hung up smiling.  
  
  
  
b** 15 minutes later **/b  
  
  
Erica looked out the window and saw a limo pulling up. She was a bit surprised about the limo and with the bodyguards.  
  
Erica hurried to the door and opened it; "Oh I missed you!" She carefully pulled Carly into a hug, being careful not to squish Michael in the process.  
  
"I missed you too Erica, why didn't you and Papa come sooner for a visit. I hope you don't mind, but I brought the boys." Carly apologized, hoisting Michael up higher with one arm, and leading Jarred in with the other.   
  
Adam followed close behind, and closed the door.   
  
"Of course not! I have always wanted to meet Michael. And I have so missed Jarred. How are you Jarred?"  
  
"Great, Nana Erica!" Jarred proclaimed in his Australian accent, then gave Erica a big hug with his tiny arms.   
  
"That's wonderful!" Erica exclaimed, then she straightened up and led Jarred into one of the large rooms. "So I hear that you went on a little adventure."  
  
"Yeah, I came all the way to Port Charles, all by me self. Mummy was real surprised. And then I met my Dad, and the rest of my family. And my Uncle Jerry is married to my Grandma Bubbie, and my Uncle Lucas is nine, so he's the coolest. My cousin Lucky is really cool too and he has a girlfriend named Emily, she's a model like you are. They have a band together and are famous too! Lucky sometimes watches me during the day at his apartment, it's really cool, and he and Emily designed it.   
Sonny's cool too, he has bodyguards, and Mummy spends the night with him sometimes, but always tucks me and Michael in first, and she's there when I wake up most of the time, but if she's not her friend Jason is. Jason is Michael's dad, and Jason's Emily's brother. Michael's named after Sonny, cause Sonny's real name is Michael, and he's Jason's best friend. Uncle Luke is weird though, he doesn't like my Dad and Uncle Jerry much, and he smokes cigars all the time. Lucky has a sister, her name is Lulu, and she's six so we're going to go to school together next year. This town is so cool. It even has an island called Spoon Island with a really big house on it that has a name, it is called Wyndemere. Uncle Luke calls the island Spook Island. He says that a real vampire lives there called Count Vlad, but pretends to be man named Stefan Cassadine. Lucky says that he's not really a vampire thought, and that he's Lucky's brother Nikolas's Uncle."  
  
Carly shook her head, her son seemed to know everything about the families, even the fact that she'd spent a few nights at Sonny's, which was something, she didn't think he even knew. She also made a mental note to cut down on the visits to Luke. And she also could tell that 'cool' was Jarred's new favorite word.   
Carly followed her stepmother and other son into the living room, Michael in one arm, the diaper bag and her design stuff in the other.  
  
Carly got the boys situated on the floor with things to do, then went to Erica.  
  
"So, what did you want done here?"  
  
"Well, I don't know yet, I haven't seen the whole house yet."  
  
"I can do that. I've always wanted to decorate a house with nothing already planned. Now lets take a survey of the house." Carly informed Erica, then went and put Michael in a playpen one of the guards had put on the ground. She turned to Jarred, "Jay, watch your brother, and stay in this room. Mommy will be back in a few minutes, we have to look around the house."  
  
She turned to the guard who's at the door, "Adam, will you make sure the boys are safe. We shouldn't be to long, and Jarred trusts you."  
  
"Of course Carly, Jarred a sweet kid and Michael's never any trouble." Adam agreed, calling her that because she had insisted.   
  
"Thanks." Carly turned to Erica, "Do you have a floor plan of the house?"  
  
"Yes, it's over here." She picked up a stack of five papers, "Here they are. You can write on these too, they're just copies. The top one's the attic, then the third floor, the second floor, the main floor, then the basement/wine cellar."  
  
"Good." Carly looked over the plans, then flipped over to the room they were in. "Well, I think this was the drawing room, behind us is the dinning room, then there's the kitchen behind that. The one on the other side of the staircase was the living room, then the library, and a study behind there. Underneath the stairs was storage area. And the stairs to the basement"   
  
They went in the dinning room.   
  
"I can't believe that most of the furniture is the stuff that was in the house during the 1860's. I can't believe it withstood time so well."  
  
"Well the previous owners said that the house had been in the family for generations and the will had said that everything had to stay the same, so all they did was about 20 year ago they had everything restored to it's original condition." Erica explained as they looked into the library, "However, apparently, the last member of the family, the man I bought it from, accidentally forgot to pay his taxes since 1943, and he had to file for bankruptcy. He sold the house, lock, stock, and barrel at a fraction of the retail value, so he could escape the country."  
  
"Wow, that's quite a story. Besides, however you got it, this place is amazing. I have always wanted to see a house like this. I mean, I feel as though I stepped back into the past."  
  
"I know, isn't it great?"  
  
"Yes it is. I am going to be spending a lot of time here." Carly exclaimed looking into the living room.  
  
Carly walked out of the room, then they go up the stairs. "Alright, up here to the right, was the master bedroom on the end, it's very large, and you have major closet space. The room next to it on the left was converted into a bathroom, and down the other way is other bedrooms." They walk down the hall, and they see only two doors.   
  
They go into the room on the left first. It had white walls, but dark wood on everything, a maroon colored curtains, and bedspread. The room across from it was identical except it was a deep blue.   
  
Then Carly went back into the hallway. "Huh, that's funny."  
  
"What's funny?"  
  
"Well. There's supposed to be a door here." Carly said, pointing to the wall in front of her covered in yellow and green pinstripe wallpaper. "Hold this for a minute." Carly said, handing Erica the plans.   
  
She felt along the wall until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a pocked knife out of her pocket. She ran the knife along the wall in a long rectangle pattern and was the size of two doors. Carly put the knife away and pulled on the wallpaper at the top right edge.   
  
Erica gasped at what was revealed a set of double doors.   
  
Carly tried the doorknob, but it was locked, "Do you have the skeleton key to the house doors?"  
  
Erica nodded, then handed Carly the key.   
  
Carly slowly turned the key, and heard a 'click'. She pulled out the key, then slowly turned the doorknobs and opened the doors . . . .  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think! And yes, I know, that was a lousy cliffhanger, but you try and come up with something after having been up for over 24 hours!   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
bIChapter 14 Spoilers: /b  
  
  
Carly and Erica find out what's in the room  
  
Courtney and Frank get married   
  
Eve goes into labor  
  
Lucky has a question for Emily /I 


End file.
